Watching things
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if you get most of the cast from RWBY to watch videos of possible future with a certain knight and to see what could have been in another time. Well, a lot of amusement and embarrassing moments. Ruby sure get jealous and Yang terrible puns sure spice things up a little. So enjoy this chaos! Jaunexharem. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

This is something for fun. So this probably won't get many update, but for now it one of my stories I'm working on. Enjoy.

Team RWBY and JNPR was having a great time together with Sun and Neptune. Even team CFVY was with them. They just finish with the breach and now celebrating a job well done.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to the restroom for a bit. I be right back." Jaune said as got up from the seat and started heading to the restroom.

"Okay Jaune. Just hurry okay." Ruby said to her best friend. Jaune nodded and left the room.

After the knight left a bright glow appear in the middle of the group. Everyone jump back and got in a battle stance. After the glow die down, they saw it was just a golden dust crystal.

" Weiss, what is a golden dust crystal doing here?" Ruby ask her partner, who is their expert on anything dust related.

"I have no idea. Gold dust are extremely rare and hard to find. Heck, even some people believe gold dust is a myth." Weiss said as she took a caution step closer to the dust.

"Why that?" Yang ask.

"Because you have a better chance to hit the moon with rock, the finding gold dust. That why. "Weiss answer as she look closer at the dust.

"I want to know why it here of all place. And better yet how." Coco said as she stare at the gold dust.

"I want to know as well." Blake agree with Coco.

"Well, let take the dust to the lab room and see what we can find." Ren suggest.

"That would be the wised move to make." Velvet said with a nod.

"Okay. I wait for Jaune, while you guys take the dust to the lab." Ruby said happily.

"Okay then. Just call us if more show up okay sis." Yang told her sister.

Before Ruby could reply to her sister, Weiss grab the gold dust and room got bright. Before anyone could react at the sudden brightness, the room was empty.

(Somewhere else.)

A bright light appear in a really big room and the the teams, minus Jaune, was on the floor with other people.

" Ow. What just happen Mercury?" A green hair girl ask as she pick herself up.

"I have no idea Emerald." Mercury answer.

"I brought you all here." A voice suddenly call out.

Everyone in the room turn around and saw a certain knight.

"Jaune? Why did you brought us here?" Ruby ask.

"First off, I'm not Jaune Arc. I'm Leo, a god. And secondly, I brought you all here to watch multiple stuff. Which mostly involved your friend." Leo said.

"What does that mean? And do you look like Jaune?" Sun ask with a rise brow.

"I'm going to make you watch Jaune Arc possibly future and what it could have been. I also took this form since everyone in this room know him." Leo reply with a shrug.

"Really now? I don't remembered meeting him." Roman said.

"Wait?! What he doing here!?" Blake ask with a hiss.

"And what she doing here also?!" Yang ask angerly as shepointed to Neo was sitting next to Roman.

"I brought them here. And no attacking each other in this room." Leo said with a narrow stare.

"Excuse me ." Penny said with a raise hand.

"Yes Penny." Leo response.

" Have I meet this Jaune Arc? "Penny ask in confusion.

"Yes. I'm going to show how each one of you meet Jaune Arc, and then after. Like I mention earlier, I'm just want to show you all possibilities. Oh I forgot the rest of the guests. Fill them in what going on for me. I got to make sure your time zone isn't broken. See ya." Leo said as he vanish in bright glow and he was replace with four more people.

"Adam?!" Blake gasp in shock.

"Blake?" Adam spoke in shock as he look at his ex-partner.

"Can someone example what going on?" Ozpin ask before anything else happen.

"I like that as well." Glynda said. Ironwood nodded in a agreement.

Suddenly, the room glow again and out of no where, chairs cushions, beanbags, couches and a big TV appear.

" I example it to everyone while you guys chose a seat." Weiss said. Everyone nodded and sat down in their seat. Everyone sat down close to their team or people they are falimer with. They turn their head as the TV turn on and wonder what their going to see first.

Like I said, this is on a whim. And to avoid confusion, everyone from the the series (minus Team CRLD and the two Professers.) Is in here. I may add Summer Rose and Raven later, but that a mayby. And Jaune Family will definely come in later. Review and leave a comment.

May shadow be your ally.


	2. Chapter 2 Blake

**Let see what happen next. Also thanks for the favs and follow! Also, brotherly!Adam to Blake.**

 **The screen show Vale on a raining day. Family's and workers hurry across each other to get home.**

"It seem normal so far." Sun said as they watch some kids play in the rain.

"Of course it is. It just started." Neptune said.

 **Suddenly an explosion went off in a distance causing humans and faunus alike to panic.**

"You were saying." Yang said .

 **The screen zoom into a forest to see Blake fighting off some grims by herself, and seem to be in a rough state.**

"What are you doing in a forest fill with grims?" Ruby ask the golden eye girl.

"And what cause that explosion?" Nora ask curious.

" This is shortly after I left the White Fang and the explosion was me getting desperate and mix dust I had on me at the moment." Blake answer quietly.

" Do you remember what happen next?" Weiss ask.

"No. I should past soon. I can finally see what happen that day." Blake's said as she look back to the TV.

 **Blake jump over a swap of a Beowolf, only to get tackle by another one. The tackle cause Blake to slam her head to a tree and pass out.**

Everyone cringe at the head bash. Adam clench his sword and made a mental note to go hunting for Bowolf when this done.

 **The Beowolf's started to get closer, growling in vvictory. As the leader of the pack about to bite down and finish Blake, a soccer ball hit it square in the face, causing it to yelp in surprise.**

"Did a soccer ball hit a grim in the face?" Roman ask shock.

"Yes. It happen." Mercury answer with a smirk.

 **"Where did that ball went?" A familiar voice suddenly came out.**

All Beacon the teens eyes suddenly widen in shock.

"It can't be." Blake mumble.

 **Jaune Arc came out of a bush next to Blake uncousion body. He froze as he saw the Beowolf's growl at him for interrupting their meal. He look to the side and found Blake knockout and his ball next to her.**

 **"Welp." Jaune started quietly. "This is just sad. I though I finally find peace for a day and the next thing I find is a bounce of Grimms."**

"I like how calm he is." Cinder said.

"I'm pretty sure he shatty himself at the moment." Emerald said with a giggle.

 **Jaune slowly reach into his back pockets and pull something out.**

"What that in his hands?" Penny ask.

"I don't know." Ruby reply.

 **"Smoke bomb!" Jaune scream out as he throw a ball onto the ground, causing smoke to pop up. The Beowolf's back away in shock. Jaune use this the moment of distraction to grab Blake and run like a bat out of hell. The Beowolf's started chasing after the two while still coughing up smoke.**

"Look like they have to kick their smoking habit." Yang said with a smirk.

Blake, Ruby and Weiss facepalm.

 **"Note to self: bake muffins for my sister Jean for giving those smoke repelled." Jaune said as he duck behind a tree for cover. The Bewolf's stop and look around trying to find the hold the still unconcess Blake a protected embrace.**

"Oooh! It look like the knight is holding his beauty in a warm embrace!" Neptune cooe. Sun( Ruby and Pyrrha in secret )glare at him.

"I could be a knight too." Sun mumble jealous.

" I approve of him." Adam said with a nod.

"Really?!" Blake shock that Adam of all faunus said that.

"He risking his live for you, a stranger at the time, and willing to die for you. So it no surprise if you decide to make him yours, he will always stay by your side. So he a keeper." Adam said wisely.

Blake just stare at him and blush at the though of Jaune and her marry. Sun saw the blush and scream in his head while also cursing a certain knight.

 **"Damn. I won't to be able to get her out of here. What can I do?" Jaune whisper to himself. He dug in his pocket and pull out a small first aid kit and a pocket knife.**

 **"Hmm." Jaune suddenly though as he look at his tools. He smirk as a plan came to mind. He open up the kit and pull out a small bottle and try to pour down Blake throat, but she wouldn't drink it. He bit his lips in worry. He look around quickly and saw that the Grimms still didn't notice them. He gulp and said.**

 **"I'm so sorry about this."**

"Why is he apologising?" Ruby ask. No answer her, not even Roman.

"Look like Blakey about to recieve a gift from the knight." Yang said with a small laught. Blake face just turn red.

"He better not." Adam and Sun mumble at the same time.

 **Jaune drink the medicine then lean his face down and give Blake a kiss, forcing the medicine down her throat.**

"He is so dead." Adam said darkly.

"I though you approve of him!" Blake said with fear. She didn't want her future (boy)friend to get murder.

"I do, he didn't even ask you out like a true gentlemen." Adam answer.

"He had to pour medicine down my throat!"

"Hey! Sorry to inter up this family moment, but some of us are trying to watch here!"Roman said angerly.

The two stay quiet after realizing he was right.

 **Jaune then to process to wrap some of her wounds with bandage then slowly and quietly, lean her on the tree.**

 **"Okay, the medicine should boost her healing and work as a pain killer for half an hour. She should wake in a minute." Jaune said as he got up and grab a rock from the ground.**

"Okay, now I want to know where he get that medicine. Because that should be iimpossible." Weiss said with a frown.

"Ebuy?" Ruby suggest.

Weiss face palm.

 **"Thanks goodness Hana learn a bit of alchemy. This lexur is totaled worth making. Now to do my finish my job." Jaune said as he got ready to run.**

"He not plaining what he I think he plaining is he?" Ironwood ask with a twitch.

" It seem so." Qzpin said taking a sip from his coffee.

Everyone jump in surprise, they forgotten they were here. They were so quiet.

 **Jaune ran from his hiding spot and throw his rock, that hit the leader square in the noise, pissing it off.**

 **"Geronimo!" Jaune scream as he ran past them, those leading them away from Blake, who was waking.**

"Oh now you awake sleeping beauty." Coco said.

"Hey don't be hard on her. She just got a kiss from her knight, kiss magic take awhile to kick in." Yang said with a giggle.

Blake was now blushing a darker red than Ruby hood.

"Ignoring these two, did he just make a Doctor Who reference?" Emerald ask.

"Doctor what now?" Nora ask.

" Doctor Who is about an alien time traveller who calls himself the Doctor ("Doctor Who" is very rarely used as the name of the character - typically only in the end credits). The Doctor is a member of a race of beings called the Time Lords, from the planet Gallifrey. Most Time Lords obey a strict policy of non-interference in the events of the universe, but the Doctor is a renegade, willfully intervening in history in order to fight evil and aid the oppressed." Weiss example.

"What?" Nora ask awhile.

"Time travel, aliens, humor and action and a man name the Doctor." Ren said simply.

"Oh okay!" Nora said cheerfully.

"I'm surprise Weiss, I didn't think you watch sci-fi shows." Ruby said in surprise.

" I don't normally watch sci-fi, but Doctor Who is my go to show." Weiss said blushing.

"Why?" Yang ask.

"The Doctor is my hero. He does a lot for many and he content with simply seeing smiles and peace. Never asking for thanks and rewards. He just go into his ship and goes to where he needed. In a way, he remind me of Hunters and was one of the reason I aspire to be one." Weiss said with a fond smile.

"Cool." Yang said. She made a mental note to check this show out later in her free time. She and everyone else contiuon watching.

 **"What just happen?" Blake ask when she open her eyes. She look around and saw nothing, she just shrug and decided to think about this later.**

 **Jaune was panting heavily, he was holding his left side that have a big wound and back against a tree.**

"Oh my Monty! What happen?!" Blake ask, concern.

"I think we time skip a few minutes ahead. He must got those injures from the chase." Neptune answer.

 **"I guess we can't talk about this." Jaune said with a low voice.**

 **A growl was his respon.**

 **"I guess not." Jaune said with a tire smile. As the Beowolf's about to attack, shots rang out in the forest and they all fall dead.**

"Who just did that?" Adam ask surprise at the well place shots to the skulls.

 **"Thanks mom." Jaune said with a warm smile before he fainted from lack of blood.**

 **"Your welcome Jauney." A kind voice answer.**

 **The screen goes black.**

"Well, that was exciting." Mercury said with a shrug.

"Yes, it was." Cinder said as well deep in thought.

'This Jaune Arc seem to meet all of us and base on how this first clip went, he must be very important to everyone in here after we finish watching these. Which means if I get him to join me or capture as a hostage, I can use him to make my goals extremely easily.' Cinder though evilly.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby ask.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get snakes, who wants to joy me, cause I got a feeling we be here for a while?" Yang ask. Everyone, beside Blake, got up to something.

'I can never look Jaune in the face again after this.' Blake though.

'How come he never brought it up or said he 'meet' me before?" Blake ask herself.

"It could be because he saw that you were alive and healthy to bother." Qzpin said as he walk back to the room.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Blake question.

"He saw that you were alive and those no need introduced himself as your savior. He must just want you to be safe and be your friend. To him, it must be that simple." Qzpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"That sound like Jaune alright. Thanks Headmaster, I would have be so confuse without your help." Blake said with a smile.

"No need to thanks me Ms. Belladonna. I'm simply doing what a headmaster suppose to do, help his students in anyway he can. Now come, I'm sure our company are about to eat us out of snakes." Qzpin said. Blake nodded her head in agreement and follow the headmaster.

 **So how was this chapter. Each chapter will involve one character each. But some chapters will be share between characters time to time. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Also, should I add Jaune family, Summer Rose, The twins and Raven. Or no. I don't mind if you guys want them in here, but I want to hear it from you. So put it in the reviews and/or PM me about it. Do tell why if you can. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, this chapter is a possible future that involve Blake and Jaune. I want to clear one thing up. The possible future is about their child or children(well, only when I'm using ) and the parents won't show up much. I'm doing this because I feel like it. Sorry in advance for that. Anyway, let get this chapter started and enjoy this chap.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Everyone had ate and were back in there seat, waiting for the next clip to start.

"I wonder what it going to show next?" Weiss said with interest on what been show so far.

"Maybe it going show Jaune with Ruby next. I never got full detail on that." Yang said with a grin.

"Yang~." Ruby whine out loud at her sister words.

"Shhh! It starting!" Neptune said as the screen started showing another clip.

 **It started in a dark night. The moon was full and stars fill the night. The screen then show the city of Vale. Family's were walking home after a night out, Friends were out pranking and some adults were drinking. But the most surprising thing of all is that both human and faunus were doing these things in harmony.**

Blake, Adam, Velvet and Sun jaws drop as they watch everyone on both race got along together. No hate, no discrimination, just peace between race.

"Well look at that Blake! It seem it in the future and your dream came true!" Yang cheer happily. Blake, still shock, nodded her head in happiness.

 **The scean changes to a apartment building. Inside was a man wearing a red helmet that cover his face, wearing a zip up leather jacket,black cargo pants, black combat boots and black leather gloves. He was finish making maintains on a pistol when the door knock.**

"Who this guy?" Sun ask as he look the guy up and down.

"I don't know. But he got a good taste in clothing. Could do without the helmet though, it clashes with the jacket." Coco said as she took a sip of soda.

Everyone roll their eyes.

 **"Who would be knocking on my door? No one knows this my safehouse." The man said as he loaded his pistol and went to the door.**

 **"Who is it?" He ask as he pointed his gun at the door.**

 **"The Black cat. I came to deliver bad luck to you Red hood." The voice answer coldly.**

 **"Oh shit. There goes my night of sleep." Was the only thing Red hood said as the door was bust down and bullets started to fly.**

"Red hood? Black cat? I never heard of them before." Mercury said as he narrow his eyes at the screen.

"Nether had I. These two must be quite young base on their voices. So they must show much later in the future." Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip from his mug.

"How much coffee does that man drink?" Cinder ask herself as she lost count on how many cup of coffee he had.

 **"So the infamous Black cat was sent to kill me huh. Well I'm flatter I worth the your attend." Red hood said cockly as he pick up his sword from the wall so fast the assassin didn't notice what kind of sword it was. (Nether did the group)**

 **"Don't flatter your self. I'm just following orders." Black cat said slowly as he dodge the barrage of bullets and return fire. His face was mask by the shadow of the room, making it difficult to see his face.**

 **"Really? I guess I'm really a threat if your boss want me dead. That good to know." Red hood said as he shot another round at the approaching shadow.**

 **"Like I said. Don't flatter yourself!" The Black cat said as he duck under a bullet and tackle the Red hood through the window.**

"Damn. Guess these two are crimals of high caliber to be infamous." Roman said with a raise brow.

"And very good fighters. They were trading words and bullets like it a everyday thing." Ruby said with a frown.

"That too." Roman agree.

 **The two fighters landed on the bbuilding roof top next to the apartment. As soon the two landed, Red hood throw Black cat off of him and got back on his feet quickly. But as soon he stand up, he heard a beeping noise. He look at himself very quickly and then fuel his helmet as he found the cause of the noise.**

 **Black cat place a bomb on his helmet!**

 **"Shit!" Red hood said angerly. He took his helmet off and throw it Black cat, then jump to the side. But Black cat was ready for this as kick to the side and jump away as the bomb exploded. The two roll back to their feet and pointed their guns at each other and froze.**

 **The two got a clearly look of each other face and was shock beyond belief. Their face were almost the same.**

"Wow. The two have you features Blake!" Ruby said with shock expression.

"What going on?!" Blake ask with fear in her face, hoping that the two just happen to have her feature and they weren't what she though they are.

"I'll like to know that too." Adam said calmly.

 **"Who are you?!" Red hood said with a hiss as he narrow his golden eyes at his enemy. He had slightly pale skin, black short hair and cat like ears and eyes.**

 **"I could ask you the same." Black cat calmly retort. He was wearing a black overcoat, white v-neck shirt showing his chest and roman number 13 on his chest. He was also wearing black pants and black shoes. He had black hair that reaches to his shoulders, cat ears and gold color cat eyes. His skin was slightly pale.**

 **"Fine. If you won't tell me your name first, then fine. My name is Jason Arc! Now tell me yours!" Jason snarl as he aim his pistol at his enemy chest.**

 **"That impossible." Black cat mumble quietly to himself before speaking louder.**

 **"My name is Train Heartnet Arc." Train said as he lower his gun.**

"Arc!?" Everyone in the room said in surprise. Blake look close to hyberlating.

 **"Bull shit! I was told my parents were kill in a-." Jason was cut off by Train.**

 **"Car crash." Train finish for him.**

 **"Yes. How do you know that?" Jason ask as he lower his gun as he look confuse.**

 **"That what I been told. Who were your parents?" Train ask quickly.**

 **"Jaune Arc and Blake Bella Belladonna. Yours?" Jason said with a narrow stare.**

 **"Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna." Train said as his eyes widen in shock.**

"Holy shit!" Sun said in shock. Everyone was slack jaw as the two reveal their heritage.

"My children are going to become criminals. And me and Jaune aren't there to prevent that from happing. What happen to my kittens?" Blake mumble to herself in a depress state. S

"Umm. Should we worry?" Emerald ask as she stare at Blake.

"At this point. I have no idea." Weiss answer with a worry glance.

 **"I though I was the only child." Jason said as he walk over to his helmet and pick it up. It was still in perfect condention, just very dirty.**

 **"I was told the same. I guess we were lie to." Train said as he look around to see if anyone was watching.**

 **"Hmm. If we were lie to. Do you think our parents are alive?" Jason ask.**

 **"Maybe. Let fine out, but let me do something first." Train said as he pull out a scroll. He dail a number and wait a bit as someone pick the phone up.**

 **" Hello Black cat. I'm assuming you kill this Red hood and calling us to let us know." The boss stated more than ask with a arrogant voice.**

 **"No. I'm calling to tell youto go fuck yourself and I quit." Train said as he hung up before the boss had a chance to say anything.**

 **"Oh man. He going to be piss."Jason said with a smirk as he pull his helmet on again.**

 **"I was plaining to quit after to I had kill you. But it seem the plain has change. Let go?" Train said as he lead them away from the roof.**

 **"I could have won." Jason mumble quietly.**

"Hey look Blake. There looking for you. That good right?" Yang said, trying to cheer her partner up.

"Yeah. But what if they don't like me and Jaune? What will I do?" Blake said as she went back into panic mode again. Yang sigh at her fail attempt.

"Let just continuing. Maybe that will snap her out of her depression." Glynda said.

"Yeah." Yang said.

 **"Are you sure this the place?" Train ask as he look around the place.**

 **The time had skip ahead as they were standing in front of a small mansion with an Arc symbol on its doors. It was day time and the flowers from garden in front of the mansion was blooming.**

 **"I'm sure. My contacts never let me down yet." Jason said. He wasn't wearing his helmet, but still had his cloths on.**

 **"I'm sure hope so. We had to wait an whole week to gat this information.I I would to hate for it to be a bust." Train said.**

 **"Then let find out." Jason said as he walk up to the door and knock.**

 **'He really need to think before he act." Train though with a sight.**

 **"Coming!" A child voice call out.**

 **The door open a moment later and a smaller Blake open the door. If she was blond and human.**

 **"Hi! I'm Bella Arc! Are you here to visit mommy or daddy? Or maybe both?" Bella said as she stare at the two in front of her.**

 **"We're here to speak with them both." Train said cooly.**

 **"Oh okay! Follow me." Bella said as she let them in.**

"Monty she cute. I just to spoil her!" Yang squeal out.

"Yang! Indoor voices!" Weiss said with a glare.

"Sorry." Yang said as she smile sheesplish.

 **The young blond lead the two into the living room. There sat a grown up Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna-Arc. Jaune look more wiser and his eyes hold warmth of an father. Blake was more beautiful and look very motherly. The two gulp quietly as the look at the two. Bella left the room to play with her pet dog, Spots.**

"Wow. You and Jaune look very good." Pyrrha said as she stare mostly at Jaune.

'That could be my Jaune.' Pyrrha though happily.

"T-thank you." Blake said as she look to the screen with a worry expression.

 **"Hello Mr and Mrs Arc. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Train said smoothly.**

 **"Not all. What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Jaune ask as he got up from the caoch and stick his hand for a shake.**

 **"We were hoping you can conform our past. As it seem to link back to you both." Jason said as he shook Jaune hand as Train did the same.**

 **"Sure. We be willing to help anyway we can. But may we get your name first?" Blake ask.**

 **"I wish to not indulge that information yet. Please don't take offence in that, but we wish to avoid problems if we get the wrong information." Train said.**

 **"I understand. Now what do you need to conform?" Jaune ask with a raise brow.**

 **"We want you both to read this and tell us if these are true." Train said as he handed them some papers. Both of them read the paper and their eyes turn downcast.**

 **"This all true." Jaune said as he hold Blake hand in his for comfort.**

 **"Sorry for making you both remember that day. Just want to make sure we were correct the reports were true." Jason said.**

 **"It okay. Now what does this day have to do with your past?" Blake ask quietly.**

 **" Because on the reports it said only two children die that day in the hospital. Twins in fact." Jason answer.**

 **"The same day and place we were born." Train said as he took over.**

 **"Your point?" Jaune ask confuse.**

 **"We're twins." Jason said as he waited for their reaction.**

"Why did they waited this long to now tell them?" Neptune ask confuse.

"Dude shut up! It was just getting good!" Sun said.

"Sorry. I'm just confuse is all." Neptune said as he rub his head.

"It because they needed the two to calmly remember that day to avoid problems. Not to mention they are afraid what will happen next." Ozpin said quietly.

That sorber Neptune quickly.

 **"Are you saying what I'm thinking your saying." Jaune ask with a narrow stare that unnerve them.**

 **"Yes." Jason said quietly.**

 **"Do you have prove?" Blake ask with her eyes narrow also.**

 **"Not yet. That why we're here. To get prove by useing this." Train said as he pull out a machine of sort.**

 **"What that?" Jaune ask.**

 **"It a blood matcher machine. It suppose to scan different blood and analysis them to see if they match." Train answer.**

 **"Well, I don't see the harm of testing this theory of yours. Here." Blake said as she held her wrist out.**

 **"This may take a while so bear with me til were done okay." Jason said as he took some of Blake blood and inserted into the machine.**

 **"Understood." Jaune said as he let them take some of his blood as well.**

 **(Time skip a few minute ahead)**

 **"There. All done, now we need to wait for the results to print out theresults and we'll have our answer." Jason said.**

"Now we can find out if they really are their children." Cinder said as she lean in excited to see the final results.

"Yeah. The drama is killing me." Roman said.

 **The machine started to print the paper that may forever change the two llife. Jaune took the paper as soon the machine was finish and read the result. His eyes widen in shock as he show Blake the paper. She read the paper and after a moment, she gasp and pull her hands to her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. Jaune then gave the two criminals the paper and they read the paper. Their eyes widen in shock as the paper read 'match'on it. The two was then pull into the sobbing arms of their now conform mother.**

 **"We though the two of you were dead. But my baby's boys are alive. Their alive." Blake keep saying.**

 **"H-hey now m-mom. We're not babies!" Jason protest weakly as he and Train patted her back in comfort.**

 **"Last time I check, you sleep with a nightlight on with Mr Fuzzy by your side for the past week we been together." Train said with a smirk as their mother let go of them.**

 **Jaune chuckle and Blake giggle at their son reaction.**

 **"S-shut up! You promise to never tell anyone those!" Jason said with a glare and an embarrass blush on his pale face.**

 **"Before this become a fight. Do you two wish to meet your little sister?" Jaune ask the two.**

 **"Yes!" They answer insinsly.**

 **"Bella! We got surprise for you!" Jaune call out happily. A faint 'coming' was heard as thumps was getting louder. The young blond came into the room with a extiting expression.**

 **"What is it dad? Is aunty Yang here?!" Bella ask happily.**

"I'm the favorite aunt!" Yang cheer happily.

"Most likely because you spoil her rotten when Jaune and Blake aren't looking." Weiss said.

"Don't be jealous Ice queen. I'm sure you got a special place in her heart." Yang said with a smirk. Weiss just glare in response.

 **"No sweeted. It something better." Blake said as she place Bella on her lap.**

 **"What is it?" Bella ask with a cute tilt of a head.**

 **"You got big brothers!" Jaune answer happily.**

 **"Really?!" Bella gasp happily.**

 **"Yep. Meet your older brothers Train Heartnet Arc and Jason Arc." Jaune said as he inturduced them.**

 **"Hello." The two said happily.**

 **"Wow. Where have you two been?" She ask as she jump from her mother lap and onto theirs.**

 **"We were traveling. Honing our skills in combat and other stuff." Jason responded cheerfully.**

 **"Really!? You two must be strong like daddy and mommy." She said with a cute smile.**

 **"Maybe." Train said as he patted her head.**

 **"I'm going to call our friends and tell them to get their butts over here quickly." Jaune said as he got off the coach and head into the kitchen, but not before turning back to his family with a warm smile and said.**

 **"Welcome home you two. We miss you."**

 **"Thank you dad. We miss you guys too." Jason said as Train was playing patty cake with Bella.**

 **'End'**

"Man that was long!" Mercury said as he streach his limbs.

"But it was very touching. So I enjoy it." Ruby said happily.

"I'm wondering on how we all will reacted to their occupations. I'm sure our expression is priceless." Sun said with a smirk.

"I'm just glade it wasn't a bad ending." Blake said as she sat straight again.

"Glade to see you return to the world of the living." Yang said as she patted Blake on the back.

"Yeah. I though you may pass out in any second." Neptune said.

"Well back and feeling better. So you guys don't have to worry." Blake said with a small smile.

They spend a long time talking about what they watch and wonder how their meeting with Jaune and their future may be like. Then the clip started to load up and they turn the screen waiting for the next clip.

But suddenly a bright light came into the room blinding everyone. But once the light faded there stranded another group of people. Mostly blonds.

 **And end. May not be my best work, but it wwas fun to make. Anyway review on who should watch on how they meet the knight and I see you guys and ladies next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is ready! This chapter is a AU idea I have. So after this chapter I decided to use Yang as his next meeting. So sit back and enjoy on how Jaune blow their mind in this chapter. Also, since vol 3 is coming out, all future RWBY fic are AU and won't have any links with cannon unless I said others wise. Now enjoy this chapter! (P.s. the charaters in the stories are for future project I'm working on. Which means they will have their mermory's replace, but never ever be notice. So yeah, there that.)**

The group of blonds and others that came with them look around confuse till their eyes stop on the group that was there before them. Ruby noted most of the blonds were twins. Beside one, who seem to be the oldest one of them all.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are?" Ask the oldest woman.

"We're in a pocket dimsion and watching about Jaune Arc." Ozpin answer cooly. At his words, all the blonds heads snap at his direction.

"You know about Jaune?" Ask one of the youngest blonds.

"Yes. Jaune is my best friend." Ruby answer with a smile.

"Who are you ladies?" Neptune ask smoothly with a flirty smile. Weiss roll her eyes and sigh.

'I seriously pick him over Jaune. All he does is flirt with every girl we run into!' Weiss fum in her head. She broke up with Neptune as she realize he was an 'playboy'.

"I'm Jaune mother, Athena Arc." Athena said as she smirk at the blue hair boy reaction. Which so how horrifying he was. Then the triples twins that look like their 20 years old stood up next with big smiles.

"I'm Lisa." The short blond hair girls started.

"I'm Wendy." The one with hair similar to Yangs coution.

"And I'm Erza. And together, we are." The one with a red streak on her blond hair that reach her shoulders said.

"The Arcs trio!" They finish together.

Neptune was even more horrify.

And then a girl who look like Jaune if he was a chick and wear cloths in similar to the knight.

"I'm Jean Arc. Jaune twin sister." Jean said as she glare at Ruby. Everyone sweat drop at her glare.

"Anyway,I'm Xion and this is Aqua. She mute, so she can't talk." Xion said as she pointed out Aqua problem.

Aqua just smile and wave at everyone. Neo smile back as she found another person exactly like her. Neptune just crawl into a ball and sob at his misfortune. He knew better then flirt with Jaune family.

Yang look at the other two that arrive with the Arcs and her eyes widen in shock as she realize who these two were.

'Melanie and Militia! What are those two doing here?' Yang though as she stare at the white and red twins. Then the three of their eyes met and the twins glare and about to shout, when Yang brought her fingers to her lips to silence them, then point the people around them and the twins got the message.

'We can have a rematch later when no one is nearby.' said the unsaid message. They nodded their head in agreement.

"so now that we know who the Arc's family are, care to introduction yourself Red and White?" Roman said as he stare at the twins.

"I'm Melanie." The one is white answer with a shrug.

"I'm Militia." The one in red answer quietly.

"Well nice to meet ya! Now we got the whole introduction done. Let watch the next clip!" Ruby said with a cheer, while ignore a glare from Jean. Everyone nodded and took a seat. As soon the Arc's family and the twins sat down, a film started to play.

 **It was night time and it show Vale with with streets lights on.**

"So what are we going to see this time?" Sun ask with exitment.

"No idea. Maybe we'll see if Jaune faunus? I would like to see what kind of faunus he would be." Velvet said shyly.

"I bet it he something vote like a dog." Athena said with a daydream.

 **An old man was shown trying to up christmas lights. After a Moment of struggling, he finish. He smile proudly at his work.**

"And cue something that will ruin his work in 3...2...1." Mercury said as he counted down with his fingers.

 **Suddenly two blurs ran pass him so fast, it cause the lights to sort out.**

 **"Damn it! Not again!" The old man yell out in despair.**

"Sorry old man. Better luck next year." Neptune said.

"What were those blurs?" Ironwood ask with a curios frown.

"Let cotiuon watching and find out." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his coffee.

 **The two blurs were moving show fast, it seem like everything isn't moving. The only proof of the blurs extionses was a big gush of wind. The blurs seem to come many direction.**

'' Damn. How fast are these blurs?" Roman ask in awe.

"Pretty fast. And base on how the red blur seem to be behind the yellow blur, it a chase happing." Cinder said as she analysis what she watching.

"She does have a point. It does look like the red one is chasing the yellow one. I wonder why?" Ruby said as she look more closely to the screen.

 **The screen zoom up to a yellow suit wearing man running. His face was cover with a blur and his eyes were bright red. In fact, it was practically glowing red.**

"Man he look creeped." Melanie said as she look at the eyes. Everyone agree with her statement.

 **The screen show a blond teenager wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. His face look angry and determined.**

Everyone jaws drop as they watch Jaune chase after the man in yellow in such a blinding speed.

"Is that my Jauney?" Athena ask with a shock face.

"It seem so mother." Erza answer numbly.

"How is he so fast?!" Jeane ask.

" I don't know. Maybe if we countion watching, we'll find our answer." Ren answer calmly. His word gotten everyone to calm down and watch some more.

 **The chase went on for a little longer and the two speedsters stop at the docks. Jaune story running and look around, searching for the man in yellow. He heard a noise in front of home and snap in that direction and saw the man he was chasing all over the city.**

 **"Who are you!? Why did you kill my father!?" Jaune demanded.**

"Wait, that the man that kill father all those years ago?!" Wendy said, shock beyond belief.

"What?" Blake said as she look at Wendy with a rise brow.

"My husband was murder in our house at the same night the girls and I went to visit my mother. Jaune was 10 at the time and stay behind to watch a Godzilla movie marathon. But when got back, we found John dead on the floor and Jaune crying over his body. He kept saying a man in yellow lighting blur kill him. But since he was so young, I didn't believe him." Athena explain with a sad frown. Her son live with the fact he was the only one who knew who kill his father and no one won't believe him.

"Really? Jaune never mention this to us." Yang said as she ponder on what she learn.

"Would you tell anyone after your own family don't believe you?" Jean ask with a deadpan stare.

"Good point." Yang reply as she turn back to the screen. As did everyone else.

 **"If you want the answer, catch me." The man in yellow reply with a deep and dark voice.**

 **Jaune and the MIY(Man in yellow) ran straight at each other in full speed and crash into each other. But Jaune proven to be too slow and went flying. Jaune landed on the ground with a life thud. The MIY appear over Jaune and look down at him.**

 **"Not fast enough Flash." MIY said tauntly as he speed off. Jaune follow suit seconds afterwards. Jaune and MIY were fighting all over the docks in such speed, that was almost impossible to know if their even in the docks anymore.**

"Damn! These guys are fast as hell!" Emerald said as she try to keep up with their speed.

"I know right. I can barely keep up thanks to my semblance, but it all a blar!" Ruby said as she try to keep track of the fight and failing.

 **The fight end as MIY came back to the starting point of their fight and threw Jaune to a nearby container, which knock Jaune out.**

 **"Too slow Flash. You can't beat me like this." MIY said as he walk over to Jaune unconscious body. He look down at him once more before finished talking.**

 **"Get faster soon Arc. Cause our race is yet to begun. And also, my name is the Reverse-Flash." Reverse-Flash said as he ran off. Leaving a knockout Jaune on the ground.**

 **(End clip)**

"That was intense." Nora said as she look worry for her leader.

"Yes. It was." Ozpin said as he seem calm as always.

"Who is the Reverse-Flash? Why is he interest in Jaune? So many questions and yet, no answer." Neptune said as he rub his head tirely.

"We'll find out later. For now, let countion watching these videos." Sun said as he ate an banana.

"He right. Let just enjoy ourselves for now and think about this later." Glynda said as she took a sip of her tea.

Everyone agree and put it back into their mind and countion watching videos about Jaune.

(Somewhere els)

"Why do replace their memory of that world?" Chaos ask Leo.

"So that the universe won't tear itself apart. I'll only do a few memory changes that is too risky to be left alone. But everything else will be safe." Leo answer.

"How would the worlds fall apart?" She ask with a tilt of her head. Leo just smirk and said.

"That my secret mother. One that will never be revel." Leo said cockly. Chaos just sigh at her son antics.

 **And done. Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I felt like, despite my many rewrite, I couldn't do well. But please leave a review for faster updates and what you though of this one. So with that said, I'll see you all later!**

 **Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5 Yang

**Here is the chapter I guess you all look forward to. How Jaune truly met Yang**. **So let get started shall we.**

"So what are watching next?" Ruby ask as she pull out some cookies to snack on.

"No idea. I hope is something nice, cause so far, all we had is drama." Neptune said as he waited for the clip to load.

"It wasn't so bad. I mean we saw Jaune future children if he get together with Blake, so there that." Yang said.

"What?" Ask the Arc's with a dark glare.

"Oh yeah, well since we watching this your going to see it anyway, but after it show how we met, it will show us our future with him, or to be more accurate, our children." Yang example. Not noticing a dark aura came over the Arc's at the though of someone taking their Jaune away from them.

"Ooh look! The clip is starting!" Adam said a little too happily as he force the sisters and mother to calm down to watch the clip and not murder anyone.

They sat down with a glare and watch the clip much to everyone relief.

 **The screen show a daycare. Children were runing around and playing.**

"Oh, I remember this place! I took Jaune there once as me and my husband had to run a errand." Athena said happily.

"Really?" Ruby ask with a smile.

"Yep."

'Oh this going to be good.' Ruby though happily.

 **We found Jaune playing in the sand box by himself as the other kids ignore him. He was making an impression sand castle that no little kid should be able to make.**

"Awwwww! He so cute!" Squeal all the female present.

"Ow. My ears." Whine sun as he rub his ears in pain.

 **"Hey dork! What are you making?" Ask a random kid as he and the group gain up on Jaune. Jaune just ignore them, hoping they just leave and leave him along.**

 **"I'm talking to you loser!" The bully yell angrily as he push Jaune onto his sand castle, ruining it.**

 **"H-hey!" Jaune complain as he try to get up, but stop by a kick to a gut.**

 **"Stay down loser!" The bully order as he and his friends started to kick Jaune some more.**

"I'm going to hunt those kids down and hurt them." Athena said as she started to memorize the boys features.

"I'll help." Said Ruby. She was also doing the same thing Athena was doing.

"Good on you." Athena said with a nod.

 **"Hey! Leave him alone you jerks!" Said a girl as she appears out of nowhere and punch the leader of the group.**

 **"Ow! What was that for!?" The bully said as he hold his sour cheek.**

 **"It not nice to bully someone! If you want to fight, fight me!" Said the girl as she glare at the bully.**

"Hey, it little Yang!" Ruby cheer happily.

"Huh, I guess your right Rubes." Yang said as she watch herself on the screen.

 **"Let goes boys. It seem the loser have a friend." The bully said as he and his friends started walking away.**

 **"What! Don't tell me your all chickens!" Yang said as they started to leave. Once they left she huff and turn to the boy who was getting up clutching his sides.**

 **"T-thanks." Jaune groan out in pain.**

 **"No problem! Daddy said to punch a bully if I see one, so punch one. I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang said cheerfully.**

 **"Still thanks. And the name Jaune Arc." Jaune said happily as he clutch his stomach.**

 **"It okay, just _sand_ ing the day." Yang said with a giggle.**

 **"** Oh Monty. You were making terrible puns then too." Weiss said in horror.

"Hey! That was a good one and you know it!" Yang said offencly.

"Yang." Ruby started.

"Yes Rubes."

"Your puns are terrible. Please stop."

"Et tu Ruby." Yang ask with a sadden expression.

"Yes."

Yang just sat with her legs to her chest with a depress cloud over her head.

"Do you think you been too harsh?" Ask Roman as he stare at the same person who punch him out of a robot.

"Why do you care?" Blake ask with a glare.

"There a cloud over her head." Roman answer simply.

"She'll be fine. It not like anyone going to laugh at her puns, so it for the best." Weiss said.

 **Jaune giggle at the pun.**

 **"That a good one." He said happily. Young Yang beam happily at him.**

Everyone froze. Yang look up with a hope.

"Did-" Yang started.

"No." Blank said in horror.

"He-"

"No no." Weiss try to denied.

"Just"

"No no no." Ruby beg.

"Said my-."

"No no no no!" Sun pray.

"My puns-."

"NO NO NO NO!" Neptune started panicking.

" Are funny?" Yang ask with a smile on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone, who were familar with her puns, scream in despair.

"Shit! Calm down!" Roman scream as he hit Sun and Neptune on the head, as the Arc's bonke the rest, Jean seem really too happy to hit Ruby on the head.

Once everyone recover and calm down, they return to watching the video.

 **"He he. I'm glad to hear that. You have no idea _Xiao Long_ I waited to hear someone said my puns _Arc_ right." Yang said happily.**

 **"Really? But your puns are good though?!" Jaune ask with a shock expression.**

"Stop feeding the fire Jaune!" Ruby cried out.

 **"I like you. Wants to be friends?" Yang ask shyly. Not use making friends, as they always left after her first puns.**

 **"Sure!" Jaune said happily. Yang smile happily and the two started playing.**

 **(Skip to an hour later)**

 **"It time for me to go." Jaune said as he hug Yang sadly.**

 **"Do you have to go?" Yang ask sadly.**

 **"Yes. We were in town to visit my grandma. We won't be here tomorrow as we head back home tonight." Jaune said sadly as he let Yang go.**

 **"I'll miss you." Yang sniffle sadly. Jaune though for a moment and snap his fingers as an idea struck him. He pull out an neckless with the Arcs symbol on it and place it in Yang hands.**

 **"Here! Takes this." Jaune said happily.**

 **"What is it?" Yang ask with an confuse expression.**

 **"It an family heirloom. My dad said to give it to a girl I really like. And since I really you, I though I should give it to you." Jaune explain cheerfully.**

The Arc's family froze on the spot at what they just witness. Athena eye started to twitch in anger.

 **"If that the case, here have this." Yang said as pull out her neckless and gave it to Jaune.**

 **"What this? A tooth?" Jaune ask with a head tile.**

 **"Yeah, but my uncle said is a dragon tooth. So let these be a promise." Yang said as she hold up her neckless Jaune gave her as Jaune did the same.**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"Yeah. A promise to meet again one day! Til then, these neckless will be a reminder." Yang said happily.**

 **"Gotcha! It a promise!" Jaune said as he put on his neckless.**

"It look like you guys did meet again. Do you still have the neckless?" Sun ask.

"Yeah. I have it right here." Yang said as she pull out the neckless.

"Funny thing is, I forgot who gave it to me, but I remember the promise." Yang said as she got lost in though, not noticing the dark glare from the Arc's.

"Well now you remember." Neptune said as he shrug.

"Yeah, that true. I'll talk to him later about this." Yang said as she turn back to the screen.

 **"Jaune! It time to go! Let go!" Jaune dad call out to him.**

 **"Coming! I'll see you next time okay!" Jaune said as he gave Yang a last goodbye hug.**

 **"You better." Yang reply as Jaune started running to his father.**

 **"Who is she?" Jaune father, John, ask with a rise brow.**

 **"Just a very good friend I met. I also gave her my neckless you gave me." Jaune said cheerfully. John froze in mid-step and stare at his son. He then grew a grin and fist pump the air in joy.**

 **'My boy manage to give it to a girl so soon! That my boy!' John though happily.**

 **"Now Jaune, I want you to listen and listen well. Don't tell your mother and sisters about this okay." John said to his son with an serious expression.**

 **"Why?" Jaune ask, confuse at his father sudden change in behavior.**

 **"Just trust me on this one. You'll thank me when your older okay."**

 **"Okay, I promise on my Arc name I won't tell anyone about this." Jaune said.**

 **"Good. Now let go! Your mother is waiting for us!" John said as he pick up Jaune and started running.**

 **End clip.**

"He a dead man my husband!" Athena hiss out angrily.

"Err, why?" Yang ask with a worry frown.

"Because he kept the fact Jaune been engage for years." Athena said bitterly.

"Wait what?" Ruby and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Yang ask with a shock expression.

"That neckless Jaune gave you, it acts like an engagement ring. So it means your my future daughter-in-law." Athena said slowly and calming. Everyone froze on the spot.

Yang fainted as the information finally process in her brain.

While the others stay frozen at the sudden news. But Roman and Mercury started laughting loudly.

Ruby and Pyrrha was heartbroken. But still held hope, that they can make the blond Knight theirs somehow.

Athena and the sisters were planing a beat down for the a certain Arc.

 **So how was tthis chapter? Was it good or bad. Please tell me in the reviews. Anyway, happy Vetrain Day. Hope you all remember what this day about and make the most of it. Anyway, see you all later!**

 **(Edit: Okay, I got a lot of reviews saying how my grammer was bad in this chapter, So I went back and fix as much as I can. So thanks you all for your support and help.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This here is the next chapter. I know it been a long while, but life been a thing. I hope your all not too upset. So, now that done, enjoy this chapter. It was hard to find a good story, but I think I found one that would stick.**

After Ruby manage to wake the fainted Yang from her shock induce sleep, everyone was waiting for the next clips to start.

"Blake, you been staring at me for a while now, why?" Yang ask her partner.

"Just trying to image what your and Jaune child would be like." Blake answer.

Though in reality, she was jealousy a bit, but she wasn't going to show it to her closet friend.

"We don't have to wait long since the clips is starting." Ozpin said as Yang open her mouth.

Everyone turn toward the screen, eager to see what the child of the two blonds would be like.

 **The screen show a lone figure in a waste land.**

"Wow, we already got some creepy start." Sun said.

 **He was clade in some sort of armor that resemble a Phoenix.**

"That an awesome looking armor!" Ruby squeal.

"I agree, that armor seem to custom made to be both durable, flexible and flashy. While not losing it knight like look. I would like to meet the person who can make that." Neptune said as he look at the armor up and down.

"I would totally wear that if I could. I bet I look awesome in it." Mercury said as he want to wear it so badly.

"I think anyone would look awesome in it." Emerald said with a eye roll, but secretly, she want to wear it too.

 **He look down on a grave stone with 'Yang Xio Long-Arc' And 'Jaune Arc' on it. He bent down to one knee and place Lilies (death),** **Gerbera(Family),Hemp(Fate), and finally Iris (Faith; Promise; Hope)**

"Why so many different flowers?" Sun ask with a confuse expression.

"Those flowers have meaning Sun. Those flowers are repressing something." Blake answer solemnly as she remember the white fang members doing the same before going in a suicide mission.

"What do they mean?" Neptune ask curiously.

"Lilies stand for death, Gerbera stand for family, Hemp stand for fate and Iris stand for faith, promise and hope." Ren answer.

"Wow." Neptune said, now understanding why everyone suddenly look so sad. He though it was that Yang and Jaune die in the future, but he finally realize that the person is going to die as well, cause he knew that kind of mix of flowers mean death.

 **"There no more humans or Faunus. In the end, it just me." The man said as he took his helmat off and show a teenager with bright blond hair, left eye blue and right eye** **Lilac. His skin was pale, and his face had a scar that went over his eye, but not blinding him thankfully.**

The Arc's and Xio Long's (Ruby and Qrow too) family gasp at his words and scar.

Yang look divested as look at the kid eyes, she knew he was her and Jaune son. And he look so tire and hurt.

She fail as a mother and her son suffer for it.

 **"But, that doesn't mean I'm going quietly. I though I should at least say goodbye and stuff. But I would be seeing you guys soon. So, I guess this a 'see you later' moment." The teen said.**

 **"This is Phineas Xio Long-Arc, and I'm off to finish this war." Phineas said as he got up, put his helmet on and walk away.**

"War? A war wipe out all the Faunus and left one human left? Then, who ever he fighting isn't either human or Faunus!" Sun said with a gulp.

"Could it be the Grimm's?" Ruby ask, horrify of the future.

"I have no idea, but we would get answer if we keep watching." Ozpin said, face showing a determine expression to stop this future.

 **(Later)**

 **Phineas was standing in a empty war room, looking through weapons of fallen Huntsman and Huntresses.**

Everyone wince as they saw their weapons on the wall. They knew full well that means, and didn't like it.

 **"So many weapons, too bad I can only bring a few." Phineas mumble.**

 **"Okay, these should do." Phineas said as he put on Yang guntles, attach Jaune sword and shield to his hip, as well as Ruby scythe and finally Sun gunchucks to his sleeves to counsel them.**

"So he going for speed and power huh? Guess that how he fight then." Roman said as he was trying to figure what going on.

"He knows how to use all our weapons if he chose those weapons out of the pile he have." Ruby grimace, usually she would be happy someone pick her weapon for a big mission, which means her baby have what it take to win a war, but she knows that her nephew most have learn from her before her death, and that scare her.

 **"Well, this is it. Better make it flashy." Phineas said as he walk out of the room, into a hanger and look around till he spotted a missile on the side of the hanger.**

 **"Yes..." Phineas said happily.**

"What he plaining?" Glynda ask with a narrow stare at the screen.

"Something crazy since he the child of Yang and Jaune." Weiss said with a smirk.

Yang pouted in response, but didn't say much.

 **(Somewhere else)**

 **The screen show a big emperor of robots and androids at what use to look like Beacon. The screen zoom to Ozpin room and saw it was remolded to look like a super computer room. What look to be their leader had the looks of Ironwood, if he made of metal and look taller. All the other bots look like the Atlas bots that was suppose to protect people, but it seem to slaughter them instead.**

Everyone turn toward Ironwood who was staring at the screen in horror.

"Look like we know what cause the war." Sun said with a grimace.

"I will have the bots check and dismantle when we return, we can't let this happen." Ironwood said as he stare at the robot that look like him in horror.

Cinder gritted her teeth a little, she will have to change her plans up a little to get to the fall maiden.

 **"How long till the complete wipe out of humanity?" A Woodbot voice ask.**

 **"About three hours." Another voice responded.**

 **"Chances of Phineas Xio Long-Arc surviving this battle?" The robot responded.**

 **"0.00001%." It answer.**

Everyone was silence as they fear for Phineas safety. If he the last 'boss' then he all alone, no backup, no support, no nothing.

Everyone felt worry well up in there chest for the young Xio Long-Arc.

And yes, even Cinder was worry, even she pity a kid going against a army alone.

 **"Excellent. Humanity is nothing but a fail error that must be corrected." The robot said.**

"Well fuck you too tin can." Mercury said.

"Langue young man!" Athena shouted at Mercury as she cover the youngest Arc child in the room. Jenny Arc. (For those who said I forgot a sister)

 **"Now that just rude! We are so much cooler then you bots any day!" Phineas said as his helmet face show up on the screen.**

 **"Arc. Did you came to surrounded? Or are you planning to prolong the existent of Humanity?" Woodbot ask.**

 **"I'm here to take you all down!" Phineas said cheerfully, wind picking up on his side.**

"You tell him!" Ruby shouted as she and Nora had a flag in their hands with Phineas name on it as well as headband on.

"Where did you two get those?" Ren ask with a rose brow.

"We just found here." Nora said as she pointed to a box on a table with stuff in them.

Everyone look at each other and shrug. Not really want to think about it. But everyone gotten a flag, but the Arc's and Yang had the headband and flags. They were going to cheer for their future family to win.

 **"You are the last human, even the faunas are gone. Your chances of wining are 0.0001%. What make you think you have a chance?" Woodbot ask.**

 **"Simple, I'm the son of both a Arc and Xio Long. The honor of the Arc's and power of the Xio longs are in my veins. Which means the Phoenix is born due to that. So tell me, can you put down a Phoenix with nothing to lose?" Phineas ask, voice never losing it cheer.**

"He not planning to survive this, is he?" Emerald ask with a grimace.

"No. No he not." Ozpin answer sadly.

'No one so young should be willing to die in war.' Ozpin though to himself.

 **"..." Woodbot didn't answer as he was trying to analysis his question.**

 **"Don't bother answering, cause your about to find out. I'm going to _steel_ your breath away." Phineas said cheekily at his pun. He turn the screen off as soon he finish his pun.**

"Yep. It Yang son alright. Cause only Yang and their child make such a terrible pun." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang said, offended. Everyone chuckle, glade for some of the tension to clear up as the final battle was closing in.

 **"Commander, we are getting readings of a missile heading in our direction." The robot said as it look at the screen.**

 **"Pitiful human, is he putting everything on this on missile?" Woodbot said.**

 **"That wrong commander, we are also getting a human heat readings on it." Another robot said.**

 **"What?" Woodbot said, confuse.**

"What?!" Everyone repated in shock.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Phineas was riding the missile like a surf board!**

"Is he insane!?" Glynda shouted in horror shock.

"It would seem so." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, but even he was shock at the recklessness or the young lad.

"That my boy!" Yang cheer for her son epic entrance. Everyone sigh at her word, not really surprise she would approve such an entrance.

Nora even though this was reckless, but seem fun.

 **"Eat your heart out Knuckles!" He shouted as he was getting closer to his target.**

"Heh, Sonic refence." Ren said.

 **"Attention all hands on deck, there a missile about two hundreds yards and it holding our last obstacle of complete conquest. Shoot the missile out of the sky." Woodbot said through the speakers, making Phineas smirk as he saw all the guns pointed in his direction.**

 **''This is were the party get wild!'' Phineas said as he manage to avoid the bullets on him and the missile somehow.**

"Some party." Sun said with a gulp as the bullets seem to get really close on touching Phineas and/or the missile.

 **Once the missile got close enough, he jump off and free fall to the ground.**

 **He slam onto the ground, making a crater in a kneeling position. Arm bots surrounded him, guns and lasers pointed at him.**

"The only way to land." Mercury said as he approve of the badass landing.

"Yep, can't go wrong with a superhero landing." Sun said with a smirk.

 **He slowly got up and look around, the helmet making hard to read his expression, as he survey the enemies surrounding him.**

 **"Your move." Phineas said finally, causing them to launch bullets and lasers beams at him.**

 **Dust started to get kick up as he stood their getting hit.**

"Why isn't he dodging or blocking!? Does he want to die that badly!?" Weiss screech in horror.

"I'm sure he have a plan." Ruby defend her nephew.

 **"Hold your fire! He have a Kinetic Energy and Energy Absorption Semblance! Your making him stronger!" Woodbot shouted as he realize Phineas plan.**

"Oooooooh." Everyone said as they realize the bots just made him stronger and faster.

"It was at this moment, that Woodbot knew, he fuck up." Mercury said with a smirk.

 **"Too late!" Phineas shouted as he jump from the dust cloud that had form and started using Ember celica at his enemies, destroying them left and right.**

"Wow. He good." Roman said, impress of the kid flawless fighting style as he watch Phineas kick a robot head off to hit another one.

"Of course, he my son after all!" Yang said as she had an proud expression on her face.

"He also have the Arc blood in him, so there also that." Erza said happily.

"Blood of two powerful family and a Semblance like that. I can say he a one man army." Sun said as he watch Phineas punch a hole through a robot chest.

 **After a few long minutes of hitting and getting hit, Phineas realize he was getting nowhere like this, so he hit the full at hard as he could and cause the ground to shake.**

 **Once he saw that all the attack bots were trying to get back into a right stance to keep fighting, he ran past them. He duck, sidestep and roll out of all the bots attempting to capture him, he got the his prize.**

 **A door!**

"What he looking for behind that door?" Sun ask.

"Keep watching and we'll find out." Neptune said.

"But that awesome on how he mange to make a small earthquake right?" Mercury ask.

"It was awesome." Nora said bubbly as she gave a nod in reponse.

 **He kick the door down and the inside shown the manufacture of the robots army.**

 **Phineas look around and saw a big machines that was powering the whole building.**

"Oh, he plaing to wreak the place too huh. I can totally agree with that." Sun said with a nod.

"yeah, cause you know, if you kill everyone I care about, why should I give a fuck about your house? Fuck your coach tin cans!" Mercury said as she flip the robots off.

 **"That look important." Phineas said as he ran toward the machine, with security bots chasing him. He dodge there buttons, while letting a few hit him to built up Kinetic energy and made it to the machine. He took out a pouch and pull out one grenade with a heart on it.**

"He have my grenades!" Nora said happily.

"It would seem that way." Ren said, but he was happy, that means they got to know him before they die.

 **"With love fuckers!" Phineas shouted as he turn them on and threw them down a pipe line and vents. He then quickly jump as high as he could, grab a steel bar, flip himself on it and then jump out of a window as the whole place exploded.**

 **"Well, Auntie Ruby did always said I was the _bomb."_ Phineas said as he landed on the ground with a thud. **

Everyone groan at his pun. This confirm that he is Yang kid yet again.

"That my boy." Yang said as tears from pride fell from her eyes.

 **He look around and saw robots after robots pour out of factures and their HQ to kill him.**

"Wow. That a lot of robots for one guy." Sun said with a gulp.

"I whish we had some badass music playing right now." Neptune said.

"Yeah, things like this does needs music." Ruby said as she stare at the army with a gulp.

 **"Hmm, a million of them vs. one of me. Seem fair enough. Now come at me!" Phineas said with a smirk under his helmet as he remove this bands on his arms and his aura skyrocketed, he then rush straight at the growing army of enemies.**

"Those bands were working as a power limiter! How powerful is he!?" Cinder said in shock.

"Enough. Enough to win this war." Ozpin said.

 **(Time flew by)**

 **Phineas was shakily walking past broken bots all around his feet as he may his way inside the main office of this base, leaving Woodbot broken corps on the ground.**

"Wait, what happen? Did he win?" Ruby ask in shock.

"I think he did." Mercury said in awe.

"He did it!" Sun cheer.

"It not over yet. We still need to find out what happen next." Blake said, but inside she was mentally cheering for his victory.

 **His armor was broken in many places, his helmet was broken with only his blue eye showing. His weapons on him was the now empty Ember Celica on his wrist, and Crocea Mors still on his side, even though it hard cracks on it.**

"Wow, this guy look like he just went through hell and back." Roman said.

"After a battle like that, I would be scare if he wasn't hurt that badly." Adam said.

"Yeah, it look like he running on pure will power and ready to fall over and die." Glynda said with a grimace.

"And since he the last human alive." Yang said, eyes widening in horror.

"there no one to heal his wounds, he going to bleed out and die." Glynda finish sadly, making everyone gain a horror expression.

"That not fair. he just ended a war and he still lose. Not even a pat on a back for all he did and no one to return too." Ruby said quietly.

 **"This is it huh. I'm all out of juice to fight anymore." Phineas said shakily as he mange to open the door and walk inside, almost tripping from exhaustion.**

 **He look around and saw the chair facing the window with monitors around it. He slowly made his way to it and sat on the chair. He started the monitors up and began typing.**

 **"Now to end this for good." Phineas said, no humor in his voice anymore.**

"Guess he knows as well." Roman said, taking his hat off to honor the young Huntsman on the screen.

Something he rarely did for the 'good guys'. But he felt like he earn it after fighting an army with impossible odds staring him down.

 **He type a few words up and press sent.**

 **Explosions could be heard in the distance.**

"What did he just do?" Sun ask.

"I think he destroy ALL the robots in the world." Ozpin said calmly.

"Oh, that good." Sun said with a nod.

 **"Heh, to think I can destroy all the robots bases from here. Oh well, that take care of ALL the others now. Now to set this place to explode and my job would be done." Phineas said as he began to shakily type in the base s** **elf** - **destruct** **on itself. Once he finish setting the code in, he sat back as the count down from ten began.**

"His story ends now. he can finally rest knowing his duty is finish and complete and see his loves ones once again after surveying a road of heartache and hardship. He can finally, go home." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, but his time, it was a sad one.

 **"Did I do a good job mom, dad?" Phineas ask quietly as he close his eyes as the count down was about to hit zero.**

Yang had tears fall down on her face as her son words.

"You did more then good, you did fantastic." Yang said as she dry her tears after a while.

 **(In a distance world.)**

"Another world? Why are watching this part?" Sun ask.

"I have no clue." Neptune answer.

 **"I'm sorry!" Thirty year Jaune Arc shouted as he ran down the road from an enrage Thirty year old Yang Xio Long, who hair was cover in pant and two twins girls who look to be around ten years old, with paint over their head also.**

 **"You will be!" The three shouted.**

"Well this is just weird." Emerald said with a frown.

"At least we know the future won't be shit. just one of them will be." Mercury said with a shrug.

 **As the three chase the poor Arc, a bright glow in the sky stop them in there track as the whole family stop and stare at the beauty.**

"That look nice." Sun said as he like the glow.

"It does have a certain beauty to it." Weiss said with a hmm.

 **But as Jaune was staring at the glow in awe, he notice something coming at them in the distance. His eyes widen in horror as it was cover in fire and jump toward his family, pulling them to the ground as the thing barely miss them and landed behind them within a few feet's away.**

"And there that." Ruby said.

 **"Are you three okay?" Jaune ask as he pull them back to their feets.**

 **"Yeah, what was that though." Yang ask.**

 **"I have no idea, but get the girls out of here. I'll check it out very quick and meet you back at the house to gather our weapons in case we need them." Jaune said.**

"Family safety first and then deal with the trouble. I agree with that whole heartily." Blake said.

"I do too." Ruby said.

 **"Got it. Come girls, daddy need to deal with some business." Yang said as she drag the twins away.**

 **"But mooom, this could be a chance to witness a alien counter!" The blond with blue eyes said.**

 **"Yeah! We want to see too." The blond with** **Lilac eyes said also.**

 **Yang roll her eyes and pick them up and started walking away.**

 **"That cheating!" The two shouted.**

"That was just adorable." Yang said as her daughters antics.

"I agree with you. it was adorable." Sun said with a chuckle.

'I want kids.' Glynda though to herself.

 **Jaune chuckle at the antics his family always do and sneakily head toward the crash site. Once he got there he look around carefully and saw nothing. Confuse, he started going deeper to get a better view of things. He stop as he saw a person was laying in a pool of blood and rush toward the person. He quickly remove the helmet saw his face. Jaune had to hold in a scream of shock as the kid had similar facial like his.**

Everyone jaw drop at the person on the ground, but Yang had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Does this means he can have a good life, with a family he couldn't have?" Sun ask with hope in his voice.

"I believe Monty took pity on him and gave him his reward. A home." Ozpin said happily.

 **He shook the shock off and check his pulse, and sigh in relief as he felt it was still beating, although it was slow.**

 **"Got to get him to the hospital and quickly." Jaune said as he put the teen on his back, pick up the helmet and started to run as quickly as humanly possible for a session huntsman.**

 **(End)**

Everyone was silence.

They didn't know what to say.

How could they? Phineas end a war that slaughter all humans and Faunus other then him and he was on his death bed, but now he somehow made it to another world where could have a family he couldn't have before.

"I suggest we all take a break. We need to after what we just witness." Ozpin said as he regain his composer finally.

No one didn't argue and went off in different direction. Yang was talking to ruby about what they just watch and though maybe talking to her little sister would help her a bit.

 **I know there were a lot of detail that didn't get example, but I was thinking on making this an actual story. So I didn't want to give away all the details right off the bat. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and answer this question. It for the next chapter.**

 **Which AU story should I make?**

 **Star Fox or Sly Cooper?**

 **I will put up a pool, so please look at it later. Thanks and stay frosty everyone.**

 **PS. Actaully go to the pull and don't tell me which one to do here. It make easier to know which to do next and the review is mainly to get ideas and how you guys like the idea o where to approve on. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy many of you guys read this, but I like to heard your though on the story, not the author notes. So please, try to go to the poll and leave a review about the story and whatnot, go ahead and still post about which your going to vote about, bit I would like to get feedback on my work. So please, don't think of this as a hate comment or anything, cause I love all you guys and my work wouldn't get far if you guys didn't stay long, but I DO need some feedback on the chapter itself to see what could be approve on. Thanks for reading and staying patient. See ya and remember, there a poll up, please go vote. Thanks again everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let just get straight to it shall we? Cause I know you guys been waiting for this one. Also, excuse the beginning, I'm horrible at them.**

Everyone return the room, still rattling at the future they just saw. None more then Yang.

Her son,would be the lone survivor of a war where there was pointless victory. He would be alone if he didn't get transfer to the other world where the other her and Jaune have a happy life. She knows this will hunt her for a long time.

"So, what are we going to watch next." Mercury ask.

"I don't know, but I hope it a little more light hearted." Ruby said with a sigh.

"I hope so too." Weiss said, hoping her children is in a better future then what they saw so far.

"look, it starting!" Nora said happily as they saw the screen starting. They all got comfortable in there seat, wanting to see what going to show.

 **It shown three individual cover in shadows running across roofs from roofs.**

"Ooh, dramatic start. I approve." Mercury said with a chuckle.

 **The three stop as they stare across the roof to shown an museum, as they look around the area, their identity's were shown.**

 **The three were Jaune 'Sly' Cooper, Nora 'Murray' Valkyrie and Emerald 'Bentley' Sustrai.**

"It me! But I have a hippo ears and tail." Nora said with a head tilt. Ren smile a little as he recall he drew a picture of Nora with hippo ears before.

"Yeah, I seem to got a turtle shell, doesn't look like it would interfere with my move movement." Emerald said as she the shell on her other self.

"And not to mention Jaune seem to have a raccoon ears and tail. A world where the three of you are Faunus I assume." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Seem so." Glynda agree with a nod.

 **"Jeez, the police seem to be more active these days." Nora said as she look at cops patrolling the area, on foot and in the sky.**

 **"Yeah, it like they knew we were coming." Emerald said as she use her Binocucom to scope the place out.**

 **"My money is that Winter knew we be coming for the Ruby of Roses. Could use a better name." Jaune said as he look for blinds spots.**

"Look like the three of you are thief's." Blake said with a frown, not liking how they are Faunus and are stealing. They making their race look worst.

"I can see it." Mercury and Ren said at the same time.

"Of course you would." Emerald said with a eye roll.

"I would totally ROCK being a thief if Jaune is our leader." Nora said smugly.

 **"That the most likely answer. Anyway Jaune, start to moving to your position. Nora and I will take care of the security right now." Emerald said as she put away her Binocucom.**

 **"Got it. See you two soon." Jaune said as he start to run to the side of the roof and jump down and started to go to his disgented area.**

 **"Okay Nora, this place have security alarms. So we will need to be quick when Jaune get to his area. We don't want to risk anymore bodily harm to Jaune and us." Emerald said as the two started to move as quietly as they can past guards on the roof.**

"Hmm, seem you three have a plain already. Let see if this work." Roman said, interested on what they are going to do.

"Who would go the a building full with guards without a plain." Weiss said with a rose brown.

"There been plenty." Ozpin said with a shrug.

 **"Roger. So, to be clear on what I have to do, I need to watch your back as you hack into their fire walls and sabotage their security." Nora said as she and Emerald jump off the roof.**

 **"That is correct.. Now come on, we got about five minutes before Jaune get there." Emerald said as the duo started to run past security lights, sneaky past guards who falling asleep.**

 **The duo were doing everything so fast, it shown they been at this kind of business for a long time.**

"They seem to know what they are doing." Blake said as she saw how quick and how quiet they are going with this.

"Yeah, we're doing good so far." Emerald said with a small smile, a little proud of this version of her.

"Nora is doing pretty well with keeping up with Emerald so far." Yang said.

"Hey! I'm awesome, so of course I can keep up!" Nora said offended.

"Sure." Yang said as she stick her tongue out at her, making Nora pout in response.

 **"Hold on Nora. There a guard there." Emerald said as the two duck out of the guard site.**

 **"I can take him." Nora said as she look ready to rumble.**

 **"Not this time Nora, that 'Lopez the heavy'. He a lot stronger then most baddies we face in the past. Fighting him head on would be dangerous." Emerald said as stare at the armor man.**

"Wow, it seem this version of Emerald is the smart one of the three." Mercury said in shock.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Emerald ask dangerously.

"Well, no." Mercury said quickly as he saw the fire in Emerald eyes and in Neo's.

'I hate how quickly Emerald and Neo became friends.' Mercury though with a grimace.

 **"Then how are going to get into that room with him guarding it?" Nora ask with a frown.**

 **"Thankfully, I prepare for this. Here, take these." Emerald said as she gave Nora some sort of gloves.**

"This conform that Emerald is the one to plain ahead for the group." Yang said.

"But what do those gloves do?" Ruby ask.

"I have no idea, this is a different of me remember." Emerald said with a shrug.

 **"What are these?" Nora ask as she took them and put them on.**

 **"While I was hacking the police computers last time we were at Interpol, I found Lopez bio. The bio said Lopez suit is basically a walking tank armor, but it seem to have it a strange weakness against electricity. I'm guessing his armor runs on the stuff, but too much would overload it and hurt him painfully." Emerald example.**

"What"? Nora ask.

"Shocks hurt a lot." Emerald said with a sigh.

 **"What?" Nora ask.**

 **"Shock hurts a lot." Emerald said with a sigh.**

Everyone burst out laughing at the two in the room.

"Oh laugh it up. Once we get to your turn, we so who laughing then!" Emerald said through gritted teeth and a embarrassed blush on her face.

 **"Oh. So I just need to use these electric gloves and I can win." Nora said happily.**

"I want gloves like those!" Ruby said happily, thinking those weapons are cool.

"It would be useful to own." Yang agree.

"Can probably help me a lot more." Sun mumble to himself.

"No mercury, I won't make you one. I don't know how and this a different world." emerald said as Mercury turn to her and was about to open his mouth. But he stop with a sheepish smile.

 **"Yes. I will prove cover fire in case you get overwhelm. He not one of the best Interpol have by chance Nora, so be careful.'' Emerald said with a concern expression.**

"Base on the expression, you guys are then just a team." Ozpin said with an interested expression.

"Yeah, that kind of look I get from Yang sometimes." Ruby said as she recall those eyes Yang would give her when she worry.

"So, are Jaune, Nora and Emerald are family then?" Coco ask.

"Maybe, but we don't have enough information to draw conclusion. So, we should wait to see what happen next for now." Ozpin suggestion.

Everyone nodded, but Emerald was hoping this version of her have Nora and Jaune as family. She didn't grew up with any family, so if their another her that can have a what she didn't, then she would be happy.

 **"It going to take more then a suit of armor to stop "The Murray'!" Nora said as she ran into his view.**

Everyone was confuse by the title, but shrug it off.

'That sounds awesome!' Nora though to herself happily.

 **"Hold it!" Lopez said as he pointed his gun at Nora, but Emerald shot it out of his hands, before Lopez could reacted, he was punch in the face by Nora.**

 **"Shit!" he said as he felt the pain of Nora gloves, he manage to recover quickly and parry Nora attacks.**

 **Nora went to kick him, but he caught her legs and force her to the ground.**

 **"Surrender!" He order.**

 **"Never!" Nora said as Emerald shot Lopez with a electric dart, both hurting him and surprising him, causing him to release Nora from his hold, which Nora took full advantage of and started beating him down with her gloves at max power.**

 **"Night Night Lopez!." Nora said as she deliver her final blow to his head, knocking him out.**

"And the _heavy_ weight title goes to, Nora!" Yang said happily, making everyone groan at her pun, but Yang could have swore she heard a chuckle.

 **"Good work Nora!" Emerald said as she came out of the shadows, her crossbow out.**

"Nice weapon." Ruby said as she stare at the weapon with stars in her eyes.

"Uhh, thanks?" Emerald said with a confuse expression.

 **"Thanks for your assisted, he would have broken my leg if you didn't shot him. Now get inside and hurry. Jaune should be at his position." Nora said as she open the door to let Emerald in.**

 **Emerald went inside and saw computers with cameras screens on them all.**

 **"Okay, let see what type of fire wall they have. These are very simple security system, so it should be easy for me. " Emerald mumble to herself as she went to the nearest computers and plug in her tablet she made herself.**

"Nerd! OW!" Mercury said as he was hit by Emerald and Neo.

The two gave each other a five and turn back toward the screen as Mercury was nurses his bruises.

 **(Screen change to show how Emerald is hacking the computer)**

 **"Okay, let see if this new hacking gear I built works." Emerald said to herself as she started to move to the glowing Turtle tank around.**

"Hmm, a master hacker I see. That would be useful to have in a group of thief's." Ozpin said with a nod.

"I hate those guys." Ironwood said with grimace.

 **She move the turtle tank around and shooting the gun on its back to test if everything is working so far. She nodded in satfistion and started to move it further down into the security system.**

 **"Ok, this shouldn't take too long. Just need to find the server and I be done." Emerald said as she searches for end, but ran into enemies.**

 **She was quick to move the turtle tank to cover to dodge the bullets, she stare at the screen, trying to find an pattern of the shoots.**

 **"1,2,3...1,2,3...I got it now. Three shots each, and then repeat. Now to takes these guys down." Emerald said with a smirk as she begin her counter attack.**

"She really have experiences if she knows how to handle this so quickly." Neptune said with a rose eyebrow.

"Yeah, It seem this version of Ms. Sustrai is very skill in the art of hacking." Ozpin said with a small smile.

 **She manage to dodge the last shot of most enemies shots, getting minor damaged in the process, and succefully wiping out the enemies quickly. She smile as she saw a door open and saw that it was the end of the security defenses.**

 **"Ha! I'm the queen of hacking!" Emerald cheer as she gain accesses to the museum.**

"Victory!" Nora cheer for the Emerald on the screen.

"It not over yet Nora." Emerald said. reminding her the heist is still going on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Nora said with a slight chuckle.

"Just remember it not over yet." Emerald said with a sigh.

"They forgot they are watching different version of themselves, did they?" Glynda ask Ozpin.

"yes, but I think it just a time lap. This room is magic remember." Ozpin answer.

"True, I hope this won't leave any lasting damage." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **"Okay, lets turn off the lasers and the lights. That should make it easier for Jaune." Emerald said as she type in some commands to her tablet.**

 **(scene change to Jaune standing on the roof)**

 **Jaune look bore out of his mind as he stand on the roof a few blocks away from his target when he saw the lights goes off.**

 **"Good job as always Emerald." Jaune said happily as he started to run from rooftops to rooftops.**

"Now let see what this version of Jaune is capable of." Yang said giddily.

 **He stop as he saw some guards with heavy weapons and flashlights. he smirk as he started turn completely invisible. He then started to sneaking past them, not making a noise to alert the guard to his present.**

 **When he finally made it past them all, he turn visible and chuckle.**

Everyone jaw drop at Jaune ability.

"Was that a Semblance?" Weiss ask in shock.

"No, there no Semblance that could do what we just saw." Ozpin answer.

"Most have been a magic trick of some sort then." Neptune said, trying to figure out how jaune did that.

'That unlikely too. It most be a family secret of some sort.' Ozpin though to himself.

 **"I love that technique." Jaune said as he began to move again.**

 **He stop as he reach a dead end. He look around and saw some blue sparkle. He nodded to himself and jump, and hook himself to the wall thanks the small hook attach to the wall. He lean back and jump up, launching high to another hook, he repeated this till he finally reach the top.**

"He very quick." Blake said in awe.

"Yeah, his cane is also strong to hold his weight and launch him without breaking." Sun noted.

"I would like to get my hand on that cane if I could." Ruby said, going to chibi form as she stare at the cane, shocking everyone.

"Don't worry, that normal." Yang said with a shrug.

'How?!' Everyone though to themselves.

 **He look around and saw a wire leading toward the museum.**

 **"Heh, these guys are making this too easy." Jaune said as he jump on the wire and started run across the wire like a boss!**

"He is VERY agile if he could that." Sun said in shock.

"I never met anyone how could run on wires, walking on it, but never run it." Glynda said in shock.

"He good." Roman said, blinking a lot.

Neo pull out a sigh that said 'very good'.

 **As he reach the end of the wire, he jump, grabbing on the small hook he saw, launch himself up and attach himself to a pipe. he put his cane between his teeth and started to climb up. Once he got to the roof, he look around and saw the way into the building.**

"Just how fast and skill is this version of Jaune!?" Weiss ask in shock, cause there very few that could do what he did, but that usually because of Semblance, but this version of Jaune don't seem to have a semblance.

 **"Hey Emerald, did you shut off the alarms?" Jaune ask through his ear piece.**

 **"Yeah I did. These guys need to get better security, cause these are too simple." Emerald reply.**

"She obviously had seen better security." Ren said.

"Yep." Sun agree with Ren.

 **"Good, I meet you guys at the rendezvous point. Get ready." Jaune said as he open the window and jump down. he landed without making a noise. He look around and saw his prize.**

"How?! That should have made some sort of noise!" Weiss ask in shock.

"Kid most have been wearing some sort of shoes that absorb the presser of his landing, thus making sure no noise was made." Roman suggest.

"That better be possible." Weiss hiss at the criminal.

"It the best I can think of." Roman responds with a shrug.

 **"Come to papa." Jaune said as he made his way to the ruby. But he felt a sense of danger and jump back, narrowing dodged a electric bullet.**

 **He smirk as he turn to see Winter Schnee was the one that fire at him, her badge shining in the light as she step out of the shadow.**

"It would be her." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Yeah, your sister do have a bad habit of starting things." Ironwood said with a sigh.

 **"You know, usually a cop would have said 'freeze' and then fire." Jaune said with a humorous smile.**

 **"We both know you wouldn't listing Cooper." Winter said with a glare.**

"I'm sensing a history." Sun said with a smirk.

"She most have been trying to capture Jaune for a while. He is a thief and she is a cop." Weiss said, interest to see how this will play out.

 **"True enough. Look, at much as I would look to do this song and dance, but I'm in a bit of a hurry tonight." Jaune said as he scratch the back of his head, but he was reaching for something at the back of his hat.**

"What is he doing?" Ironwood mumble to himself.

 **"Your not going to escape Cooper. Not this time. This place is surrounded and you have no where to run." Winter said as she kept her trigger finger ready to shot.**

 **"Yeah, but I got something that could help me." Jaune said with a smirk.**

 **"What that?" Winter ask with narrow eyes.**

 **"Smoke Bombs!" Jaune said as he threw some to the ground, causing the room to be cover in smoke.**

"Ninja status!" Sun said happily.

"He sure is prepared for this." Ozpin said with a nod.

 **Winter look around, trying to located Jaune, but all she heard was a glass breaking and running sounds.**

 **She fire at he direction the door was, which almost hit Jaune.**

 **"Damn it!" Winter said angrily as she began to chase after Jaune.**

"I feel like this is normal for these two." Yang said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it like she should have knew he would do this and shot him before he did anything." Neptune added.

"Could those two be?" Mercury started.

"No!" Weiss hiss, making Mercury jump in shock.

"I'm only joking!" Mercury said as he held his hands up.

"You better be."

 **(Scean change to Emerald and Nora waiting in the van for Jaune outside of the museum)**

 **"What going on?" Nora ask as she heard shots being fire inside the building.**

"Monty that gun is loud!" Sun said.

 **"Look like Winter and Jaune are 'talking' again." Emerald said with a sigh.**

"That talking!?" Everyone said in shock.

"I would hate to see what there fight would be like." Mercury though with a gulp.

 **"Yeah, but the noise is getting closer, usually Jaune would have try to lose her before getting the van." Nora said as she started the van.**

 **"Well, we are in a hurry today. So, it make sense why he rushing this a bit." Emerald said as she ready her bombs. Nora was about to say something, but a noise startle her.**

"Huh, seem like Jaune would try to keep them from danger if he try to handle that gun for them." Neptune said.

"Yeah, he a good friend." Ren said with a nod of approval.

 ***CRASH* THUMB!**

 **"Drive!" Jaune said as he wipe glass from his cloth and held on to the top of the van. Nora didn't question why Jaune jump through a window as she kick the gas pedal, making the van go as fast as it can away from the spot it was park.**

"Did he burst through a window and landed on the van to escape Winter?" Glynda ask in a monotone voice.

"Yep." Ozpin answer.

Glynda just sigh at Jaune reckless nature.

 **"I'll get you ring tail!" Winter scream as Jaune and crew got away from her shot range.**

 **Jaune chuckle as he climb through the winder from the van passenger seat and sat down.**

 **"Well, how long do we got to get the Ren's Pizza?" Jaune ask Emerald as he gave her the ruby.**

"They were rushing this to get pizza!? Are you kidding!?" Weiss said angrily.

"I own a pizza shop?" Ren said with a amuse expression.

"Your pizza most be epic!" Nora said happily.

"I hope so. I was planing on opening a place like that." Ren said with a must expression.

"It'll work out find. No let get back to this clip." Ironwood said with a sigh.

 **"About thirty minutes." Emerald said with a sigh, while putting the ruby in a safe container.**

 **"Good. I'm craving pineapple pizza today." Jaune said as he stretches.**

"Ooh, those are my favorite!" Nora said happily.

"Eh, more of cheese kind of gal." Emerald said with a shrug.

 **"One pizza party here we come!" Nora said happily as she made the van go faster.**

"Victory Pizza is best pizza." Ruby said happily.

 **(END)**

"Well, that was interesting. What nex-." Ozpin been cut off by a glow and a few people appear.

 **And that all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had so much making it. Anyway, I'm going to do something a little different for the next two chapters. My friend Unknown Plague had two stories idea he had, but he don't know if you guys would like them, so I suggest he post them, in this story and have the crew react to them. So, look forward to the story he going to cook up.**

 **Peace everyone and stay Frosty!**


	8. Chapter 8 (By The Unknown Plague)

**SGoD: Special chapter by my friend Unknown Plague. So please, tell us what you think of this Please!**

Everyone regain their eyes site and stare at the four new comers in shock.

"Where am I?" Phineas Xio-long Arc said with a groan, getting up from the grown shakily.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Raven said as she stare at Yang.

"This day just keep getting weird." Jaune said as he fix his hat and tighten his grip to his cane.

"Hello everyone, mind telling us where we are?" Summer Rose ask nicely.

"MOM!" Ruby said with a cry of happiness and tackle her in a hug. Summer froze as she was hug, not knowing what to do.

"Phineas!" Yang call out, snapping out of her shock thanks to Ruby.

"Huh?" Phineas said as he glance at the lady that look like his mother.

"Who are you?" Phineas ask as he took off his cracked helmet off.

"I'm Yang Xio-Long!" Yang said, making Phineas, and Raven, eyes go to go wide in shock.

"But your dead!" Phineas said in shock.

'She was just born!' Raven though in horror.

"Can someone tell me what going on!?" Jaune demanded slamming his cane on the ground to get everyone attention.

"I believe I can example what going on." Ozpin said as he saw how everyone was taking to these new arrivals.

"Go on." Jaune said, his tail moving slightly.

(Later)

"So let me get this straight, the four of us came from different timelines and universe to watch clips of my other self?" Jaune ask with a blank expression.

"That would be correct Mr. Cooper." Ozpin said calmly.

"And I'm going to die in the future?" Summer ask as she manage to get a crying Ruby to calm down and was currently feeding her cookies.

"Also correct." Ozpin said with a nod.

"I was just drag here before Yang grew up?" Raven ask.

"Yes." He answer her shortly.

"And I was save from death clutches by a god?" Phineas ask with a frown.

"Correct." Ozpin said with a nod.

The four sat in wonder, taking in this new information.

"Well, if a god is so graciously going to suck us up, may as well to have fun." Jaune said finally with a shrug.

"I agree. I get to see my little girl grow up. How cool is that!?" Summer said as she gave Ruby a death hug.

"Can't breath." Ruby wheeze out.

"I'm interested to see what could be shown." Raven said, ignoring the hate glare Phineas have on her.

"I'm just happy to spent time with my mother and I get to see what my father potential could be in different worlds." Phineas said as Yang finish wrapping up his wounds.

"Glade to see your all in agreement." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"The video should be starting soon. So how about taking a seat." Ironwood said.

"Fuck you." Phineas said instantly.

"Phineas!" Yang said in horror.

"Crap! Sorry, you look like the robot I fought for years." Phineas said with a sigh.

"I understand. Believe me, if what I saw is anything to indicted, your hatred and anger is well justified. " Ironwood said with a understanding expression.

"I'll try to not snap at you. Come on dad, let go sit down over there." Phineas said as she grab Jaune arm and drag him.

"H-hey! I'm not your father! Well, at least not yet I think." Jaune said with a confuse expression.

"Wait for me!" Yang said as she follow them.

"This got weird. Do you think more kids and Jaune's will show up?" Sun ask.

"Most likely. Now shut up! The video is starting." Neptune said as the screen started.

 **The lights of Mistral were shining bright as the sun was beginning the set past the mountains and the winds were beginning to slowly pick up blowing through the streets and buildings. Many people were still walking the streets experiencing all the different types of culture and art there was some were returning home before the ill-repute lower class began coming out for the night. Many assassins waiting for hire or some criminal trying to hide from someone but there was one thing that was well known in the lower parts of the city and that was the black market. If there was anything you needed and that said item was frowned upon you'd find it there.**

"Jeez, and I though my home town was a mess at night." Mercury said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I think this place is a fine example of bad police system." Sun said with a frown.

"Eh, I seen worst." Phineas said with a shrug.

 **But if you needed to find someone you just gotta know where to look. That's what many people in the kingdom knew especially a certain blond who was walking down the street dressed in a black suit, black leather gloves, white dress shirt and a red tie around his neck as a black trench coat covered him keeping him warm from the slight chill of the wind as he carried a briefcase. His hair was cut and combed neatly as his blank and somewhat sinister facial expression was scanning the scene with his eyes.**

"This version of me is dangerous. VERY dangerous." Jaune(Sly) said with a narrow stare.

"How do you know?" Ruby ask.

"I fought many battles against some dangerous assassins and criminals alike. I seen how them enough time to tell who are dangerous. And this guy, he dangerous to the bone I bet." Jaune(Sly) with a grimace.

"And that a master thief saying that." Emerald said with a grimace.

 **He continued making his way through the town until he reached the lower part of the city where many undesirables were.**

 **He looked down at his watch before he continued making his way down the road before making it to a large hotel building where many people were giving him looks as he went inside. As he entered the building there were many men and women, each a faunus, standing around talking or drinking. He could smell the cheap booze and smoke in the air as he walked towards the elevator. As he did though many of the people in the room were beginning to slowly watch him as he walked towards the elevator where a large bull faunus was standing staring at him but he gave the man no mind as he walked towards the elevator.**

"Monty, this place is shit. Even the bar in my timeline were cleaner and the booze is better. and we barely had anything!" Phineas said with a disgusted expression.

"Well, in this point of time, people take these kind of things for granted. So it stand to reason for their bar to be shit and the bar in your world is neater." Roman said with a shrug.

"Good point Master Roman." Phineas said with a sigh.

"Master?" Roman ask with a rose brow.

"Yeah, you were one of my teachers in combat." Phineas said with a rose brow.

"Interesting. We need to talk later then." Roman said with a hmm.

 **That was until he stopped as a large spiked club smashed in front of him near his feet. He didn't even bat an eye as he looked over at the bull who was the owner of it as the place was dead silent. He had a look of anger and disgust towards him.**

"He a racist bull." Sun said.

"I guess you can say, he _bull_ harder kind of guy." Phineas and Yang said happily, and then gave each other a high five, while everyone groan.

'My daughter became a idiotic comedian!' Raven though with a sigh.

 **"Where you think your going human?" He growled looking at him but Jaune didn't say anything except stepping over the club and continue his way towards the elevator.**

"Huh, that most have strike a nerve." Mercury said.

 **"Hey I'm talking to you!" He yelled pulling the club out of the ground and this time aiming for his head but Jaune stepped to the side letting it smash into the wall. He looked at the large man after feeling the wind from the swing.**

"Kid got skill." Ironwood said with a frown.

"Like I mention, he dangerous." Jaune(Sly) said with a yawn.

 **"I have business. Now excuse me." He said in a calm proper tone which made the man much more angry.**

"No fucks given! This one is defiantly a professional ." Mercury said with a smirk.

'He could have kill that man at the drop of the hat. So why didn't he?' Cinder wonder to herself, being quiet as Emerald and Mercury have been drawing attention away from her to size everyone up.

Her fear was rising each time when Phineas and Jaune(Sly) keep looking at her. Sahe knew they see her as an enemy, so she need to be on her best behavior to not piss off a demi-god and a master theif that can be on pair with Roman.

 **He ripped the club out of the wall to strike him again until he felt the barrel of a gun at the back of his skull. The whole place was silent as a wolf faunus wearing a black tee and jeans was holding a desert eagle to the back of his head.**

'The boss?' Everyone thought.

 **"Now Jack, what has the boss told you about threatening and or killing his clients?" He asked him as he pressed it harder into the back of his head. Jack was stunned as he tried to form a sentence while dropping his club to the ground. His heart rate was skyrocketing as he felt the metal press harder.**

'Not the boss. But someone who is a higher ranking then the rest of the group.' Ruby though with a grimace.

"Well, we found a henchman. So who the boss?" Phineas said with a frown.

 **"F-Frank I w-was,"**

 **"What did he say would happen if you did this again?" He asked him as he flipped the safety off.**

 **"No WAIT,"**

 **He tried to say something but he was cut off as he pulled the trigger blowing his brains out all over the floor and wall while some blood got onto Jaune's black dress shoes, it wasn't noticeable like the blood on Frank's face but he knew it was there. Jack's body fell to its knees before slowly leaning forward until it hit the floor laying there as the front part of his face was gone. No one said anything or moved as a pool began forming around the head. Frank reached up wiping away the blood that was on his face, it didn't get a lot but it would do for now.**

"Wait a waste, that man had so much pontiel." Phineas said with a sigh.

"How are you so calm about this?!" Neptune ask.

"Three reason, this is another world, we can't do anything. I seen the world been wipe out, so death isn't that new to me anymore. And lastly, he chose this road, he knew what could happen. But he press on anyway." Phineas said with a sigh. Neptune frown.

"Guess being the last human is just a lie if your so dead inside." Neptune said with glare. Yang was about to punch him so hard, it could have put him in a coma.

"I'm may be the last human by race, but I'm more of a monster who just can't die. so I understand why your disturb by me and my views of things, but I ask if you try to understand. He was the enemy and criminal. He most have a lot of blood on his hands. So, I will not apologize for my words, but I will apologize for how heartless it sounded." Phineas said with a bow.

Neptune flinch and felt ashamed. He knew Phineas grew up on the war zone, so he see things differently. But for him to realize how heartless his words may seem and how it affects others, it means he grew up with so much wisdom.

"I should be apologizing. I said words without thinking." Neptune said.

"It okay. I understand why you would think that. But I hope we can get to understand each other in the future.' Phineas said with a small smile.

"I hope so too.' Neptune said with a nod.

'That my boy!' Yang though happily. She was so happy her son was so mature. Jaune(Sly) was proud, he may not be his actual father, but he is his son to an extend, so he felt pride of the kid in front of him.

'I'm a little jealousy Jaune Arc, having a son as great as him." Jaune(Sly) though with a smile.

 **He then looked at Jaune as he put the gun in its holster.**

 **"Sorry about the inconvenience Mr Price. The meeting is upstairs."**

"Yeah, inconvenience." Sun said sarcastically.

"Well, at least Jaune manage to avoided a fight." Ruby said, trying to ease the room tension.

"Yeah, for now that is." Jaune(Sly) said with a grimace.

"Your not helping!"

 **"Yes," He just turned and walked towards the elevator as Frank began yelling at the ones watching to clean the mess up or they'd be next.**

'Douche.' Everyone though at once.

 **As the doors closed and the elevator began moving up he looked down at his watch checking for the time before the elevator arrived at the top floor. As the doors opened he stepped out seeing guards at the end of the hall holding PP-19 Bizon. He made his way down until the stopped him.**

"Yep. Jaune is in the some deep shit." Mercury said with a sigh.

"Tell us something we don't know." Weiss said with a grimace as she stare at the guards.

 **"Come on, you know the drill." The deer faunus said walking towards him. Jaune placed the case down on the ground and spread his arms. The deer began patting down his arms and legs before turning him and continuing the same action checking for any weapons.**

 **"Okay, he's clean."**

"Doesn't make him least dangerous I bet." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, fully aware of how dangerous this version of Jaune is.

 **The deer stepped back as the other opened the door letting him into the room. As he walked in he saw a glass table in the center surrounded by couches with other men and women, each wearing strange types of clothing and jewelry telling that they had money, while the women were dressed more slutty as their dresses were tight on them as the neckline was low showing large amounts of cleavage. They were all sitting down looking at each weapon and the clips that went to them as they were placed onto the table. He looked around the room seeing more created filled with ammunition, dust, and explosives. Then before he sat in the chair at the end of the table he watched each of the guards around the room and bar watching.**

"Damn, this look straight out of a Gang wars like movie." Neptune said with a cringe as he look at all the weapons.

'At least the ladies are nice on the eyes." Mercury though with a sigh, he also place his leg on his lap to hide his 'weapon'. As did some of the other younger males.

Phineas just look confuse at the women dress, but decided to ask his mother about it later.

 **He looked at the man sitting at the other end of the table. He wore a black dress shirt and pants as gold watches and rings were on his arms. He was a cat faunus due to the ears on top of his head and eyes that were yellow. He sat there with two women at his. Jaune could see he was a narcissist as he sat down placing the briefcase down on the ground next to him.**

"He look like a dick." Emerald said.

"That cause he is." Roman said with a sigh.

"Met him before?" Phineas ask.

"We did business once together, but he end trying to back stab me. He got away once he realize he made a big mistake, he been in hiding since. But it seem this version of him is doing better." Roman example.

"Huh. These worlds are just getting more weird by the minute." Blake said with a sight.

 **"Gentlemen, Mr Price." Samson said pointing as Jaune.**

 **"Thank you all for coming here tonight. Now let's get to business and start," He stopped talking as one of the guards walked over speaking into his ear before walking back. He looked over at Jaune before standing up. But Jaune never took his eyes off him.**

"Something is up." Jaune(Sly) said with a frown.

"Yeah, that look means trouble." Summer said as she recall that look from enemies.

 **"Okay, this is the uh, Kader 9mm compact. It's uh, less than 2 kilograms, select fire single or fully automatic." He pulled the side as if loading a shot.**

 **"Empty, and safe." He said aiming at Jaune pulling the trigger only getting a click. He handed it to the man sitting near him looking at it. He then picked up a large rifle.**

"Was that a threat?" Phineas said with a glare, not likely someone pointing a gun at his father.

"A very bad one if it is one. Cause that just told Jaune how idiotic he is. I would have just kept going like normal and make sure to have a good eye on him to make sure he don't do anything funny." Roman said with sigh.

"He would still know." Mercury said.

"I know, but this way, he knew I'm not cocky or arrogant enough to be kill so easily." Roman said, knowing he could be kill by this version of Jaune, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

 **"Or if you're looking for a assault rifle, I have the M2010 with under barrel grenade launcher. A lot of criminals have a lot 762s stockpiled, saves them from having to buy ammo."**

 **A woman handed Jaune a Kader to look at.**

"Oh look, a weapon in Jaune hands. Wonder what that could mean." Sun said with a outmost cheer.

"They may be reading in this too much." Glynda whisper to Ozpin.

"Let them, this one of the things they need to learn about." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

 **"Everything here is available in bulk of course , but prices are non negotiable. Any questions, Mr Price?" He looked at Jaune as he was busy inspected the gun the woman handed him. Samson was pulled as a man wearing a large grim coat asked a question.**

'He clearly trying to overcompensate for something.' Neo sign said as she had a troll like smirk on her face, making a few people laugh.

 **"What about that little one there?"**

 **He looked down picking up a pistol.**

 **"Ah here i'll show you, this is a Markov 22." He pulled the slider loading it before grabbed one of the girls by the hair pulling them over and onto her knees.**

"You got to be kidding me. He would actually kill someone for this!" Ruby growl angrily.

"Like I said, he an idiotic man. He will die soon enough though." Roman said, knowing men like him don't last long.

 **"A favorite of the Casebell. Particularly effective in the right hand. But for a real target you need to find a soft spot." He placed the gun at her eye as she was crying.**

 **"Whoa, hold up." Jaune cut him off making them all look at him.**

"Monty I hope Jaune is tryimg to save her." Yang said.

"I hope so. I would hate to see myself not caring enough to keep others out of the crossfire." Jaune(Sly) said with a sigh.

 **"This isn't a Kader, it's a copy. In fact I don't know if it's the drugs or if you're usually this inept, but you've been wrong about most of these weapons." He held the gun up as if a joke.**

"So he notice too huh? He very good." Roman mumble as the group stare at Jaune with a confuse expression.

"How did he know." Ruby ask.

"He a professional." Ozpin answer.

 **"If the gun you're holding is as cheap as this one even if you could manage shoot her in the eye, and i'm not saying you could. You wouldn't kill her." He just sat there waiting for a response from him until he laughed tossing the woman before he shot at him missing.**

 **Jaune quickly reeled back and tossed the gun at Samson making him stumble back as the gun hit his head. While that happened Jaune reached down grabbing the briefcase by the handle and flipping the lock open. It began beeping as he tossed it onto the table knocking over glass and money before exploding distracting everyone as he reached down grabbing two clips and placing them into the two Kaders in front of him and switching them to full auto. He grabbed the guns before standing up and crossing his arms and firing at the two next to him filling their chests with holes as blood flew.**

"Holy crap he fast!" Yang said in shock as how fast Jaune was able to do all of this in seconds.

"It not over yet." Ozpin said as he began to look more interest on what going on.

 **He then began firing down the couches killing everyone that was sitting. The Samson jumped behind the couch avoiding the shots. Jaune quickly turned back as the front door was broken down and the guards from outside were rushing in, but they were quickly killed as he rolled over the couch onto the floor kneeling as he fired at more guards coming through the door from downstairs.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seat, waiting for Jaune to make his next move.

'This is getting intense.' Thought Summer as she ate her cookies stash.

 **He dropped the guns which were empty and ripped open one of the crates grabbing a AA12. He picked up the shotgun and a clip filled with fire dust shells. He loaded it up and remained in cover behind the pillar as more were coming. He looked back in the box grabbing a small cylinder shaped grenade tossing it from behind where it landed by a group. As it exploded he ran from the pillar along the wall towards a bar firing at them killing some while others began burning. As he neared the bar one stood up to shoot but Jaune jumped over the counter tackling him to the ground before grabbing a knife and jamming it in the side of his head. He sat up and placed his back on the bar as Samson grabbed two large LMGs and began firing at the bar.**

"He no slouch in combat. He most be very experience to know how to kill these many people." Roman said with a sigh.

"Make you wonder what could have train him to be so deadly doesn't it." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

"Yeah, whoever train him most know what they were doing." Roman agree with a groan.

 **"Rip the little shit to pieces!"**

 **Soon they were all firing at the bar which was quickly becoming dust. He looked around until he saw a box of Ice dust. He reached over grabbing it and taking the grenade off the belt of the man he killed. He placed it inside the box before pulling the pin and shutting it as he tossed it over his head into the room.**

 **"Shit! Move!"**

"Too late." Emerald said with a small smirk.

"Ten liens he survive somehow." Mercury said sarcastically.

 **They ran but were to late as the grenade went off sending shards of ice all over the room killing many of them. Things were quiet as he slowly stood up checking until someone grabbed him by the collar and tossing him through a glass display. He got up to see the man from down stairs.**

"Hey, it that guy!" Sun said.

"You don't remember his name?" Neptune ask.

"Nope. And I don't plain too." Sun said with a shrug.

 **He reached for his gun from its holster but Jaune took the drum out of the AA12 tossing it at him as he fired making all the shells go off creating a small fiery explosion making him drop the pistol. He looked back as Jaune punched him in the face making him stumble back but he then caught the kick Jaune was going to deliver. He pushed the leg away and sent a punch back hitting him but it did nothing as Jaune blocked it with his arm and grabbed it. He punched Frank's arm in the elbow making it break backwards.**

A lot of people cringe at the broken arm. No one want to experience that pain. Yang felt a forbidding feeling in her gut for some reason.

 **"Ah! You son of a," He stopped talking as he looked up to see the barrel of his gun. He looked into Jaune's eyes seeing nothing there as he pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. Frank's head flew back as the chunks from the back of his head and brain fell to the floor until his body fell back with a thump.**

"Wow, that was quick." Phineas said as he stare in awe at how skill his father is in this world.

"Yeah, I would hate to piss this version of Jaune." Sun said with a gulp.

 **Jaune dropped the gun as he looked around seeing the destruction of the room as corpses lay all over filled with holes or shards of ice that was melting from the fires. He then saw movement near the fountain. He saw Samson slowly pushing himself up from under a pile of wood that fell on him. He was bloody as burn marks covered a small half of his body. Every time he tried moving he felt nothing but pain as he coughed up blood.**

"Wow. he most be either very lucky or very stubborn to survive that." Roman said with whistle.

"He not going to live long, so..." Emerald said, trailing off.

"Stubborn then." Roman said.

 **He started limping away until he was shot in his left leg making him kneel in front of the fountain. He looked over at Jaune as he stood in front of him holding a Beretta m9a2 as there were drops of blood on his face and on his suit. He slowly walked towards him.**

"He look scary as hell." Neptune said as he shiver in fear.

"I agree with you, he does look scary." Weiss said as she gulp in fear.

 **"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked him.**

 **"I need the your help with Torchwick."**

"Now things got clearer suddenly. he want to sent a message to me." Roman said with a sigh.

"Your going to die aren't you?" Ruby ask.

"If he get a drop on me, then yes. But if we get to a fight, I may have a good chance." Roman said.

"well, either way, this a different world, so your safe." Mercury said.

'Still though, he can kill me. So no one in that world is safe from him.' Roman though to himself a grimace.

 **"Roman? FINE! FUCK HIM...I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" He yelled begging for his life.**

"Wow he in so much panic." Emerald said with a sigh.

"He'll be quiet in a moment." Roman said as he light his cigar.

 **"Just this." He raised the gun aiming at his head before pulling the trigger. Samson fell back into the water floating as the water slowly began turning red from his blood. Jaune watched his body float before turning at walking out of the room back down stairs leaving the building.**

 **(End)**

"Well, that was dark." Yang said after a while.

"Yeah, but at least we know our Jaune is not in that line of work." Ruby said with a sigh, worry to see how many more things chaos worlds their are.

"I'm sure the next one will have a bit more humor to them or something interesting." Ozpin said.

"I hope so." Sun said as he got up.

"I be right back, I need to use the restroom." Sun said as he walk out of the room.

 **Done! Now give my friend The Unknown Plague a round of applause! He made this story to preview his next big project!**

 **Base on what he told me, he should be able to post the story soon if this chapter he made get good review. So tell us, what do you think of this RWBY story with Hitman elements is like?**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good time. Also, if you got an idea you like to share, PM me. I would love to hear about it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Ruby

**This a new chapter! Let see what I cook up this time!**

 **Also, now it Ruby Rose turn! And since the meeting is a small one, I will work on their Child straight after. I got a good one for** **them** **! I will show them a preview of some sorts.**

"And I'm back. Why is Raven stuck to the wall?" Sun ask as he saw Yang and Summer try to pull out Raven out of the wall.

"That would be young Phineas doing." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, but he was hiding a big smirk.

"Why?" Sun ask with rise brow.

"Poor choices of words, and let leave it at that." Phineas said with a satisfaction expression.

"Okay. Umm, should we keep watching, or should we wait for them?" Sun ask as he watch Yang put her foot to a wall and pull with all her might, but end up slipping and went flying.

"I say we watch the next clip, they could still watch from there and we can fill them on what they miss if need be." Glynda said.

"Okay then. Let start then!" Ruby cheer happily.

The screen started as soon as Ruby sentence finish.

 **A two year old Ruby was building block, having fun.**

"Aww, loo how adorable you were when you were young." Nora cooed happily.

"She was adorable back then." Pyrrha mummers to herself.

"My aunt was still a cutie in my younger days as many guys hitted on her." Phineas said with a chuckle, making Ruby blush in embarrassment.

 **She was so focus on the block that she didn't notice a blond man walking to the kitchen.**

"Hey, it Jaune dad!" Sun said happily as he like the old man. He was cool so far.

"Wonder what he doing?" Blake ask herself a with a hmm.

 **He was John Arc. And he was holding a four year Jaune Arc in his arm. He put Jaune down next to Ruby and ruffle Jaune hair.**

"Aw, Jaune was so cute as a child!" Nora said happily.

"Of course he was! He my child after all!" Athena said with proud expression.

"Well, now we know where Jaune get his pride from." Ren whisper to himself with a small smile.

 **"Be good now Jaune. Daddy have business to do with Taiyang, so I may be while. Stay good will you?" John said to his son. Jaune just nodded happily.**

'He too cut!' The females though as they stare at the young Arc.

'Damn he was adorable back then.' The males though as they saw Jaune smile.

 **"Good boy." John said happily as he walk out of the room. Little Jaune look around and saw ruby playing with her blocks. He inches himself closer and watch.**

Everyone lend in, wondering how the two will interact with each at such the young act.

Ruby was curious on how she and Jaune were back then since she have no memory of back then.

 **The young Ruby turn as she saw the little Jaune and smile. She held out a block, offering him to play with her.**

 **Jaune smile happily as he accepted the block and began playing with Ruby.**

"Of course. They would be friends in two seconds of meeting." Weiss said with a sigh, but she had a smile on her face.

"These two are just too cute!" Velvet gush happily.

 **The two play for hours.**

 **John and Taiyang walk into the room laughing.**

"What they are laughing about?" Nora ask with a head tilt.

"Something from the past maybe." Pyrrha said.

 **"Are you serious? Qrow did that!?" John ask with a chuckle.**

 **"Yeah, you should have seen how hard Summer was laughing that day." Taiyang said with a big smirk on his face, but he stop as he saw a sleeping Ruby on a sleeping Jaune lap with his arm around her. Both were so comfortable that they were smiling in their sleep.**

Everyone stare at how adorable it was.

"I don't know wither to say their child will be cute or dangerous." Yang mumble at how adorable they look and can only image how good their child most look in the future.

"I agree." Sun said as he wanted to make a joke, but nothing come to mind.

Ruby was blushing a heavy red at how close they were in the past, and recall how they fell asleep like that a few days back when the teams left to do their own thing, leaving Jaune and Ruby alone.

 **The two dads stare, but smile at how adorable they look.**

 **"We got time before my wife come to picks us up. let mess around with those dust you have." John said with a quiet chuckle as he started to walk out.**

"Don't you dare!" Athena hiss.

"dad isn't allow to use dust. Long story." Wendy said as everyone turn to look at her.

 **"Sure. The kids need their sleep after all." Taiyang said as he follow with a smile.**

 **The two children snuggle up to each other more and sleep peacefully.**

Everyone hearts melted again. But Ruby was still embarrass.

 **(End)**

"Wow. I'm not surprise you two meet at such a young age." Weiss said.

"I know, the two of you are make a good friends then and now. Thus proving, their no such thing as a time for friends when it could be any day!" Sun said dramactaily.

Before Ruby can say anything the screen started to glitch out and make statics. While the screen was glitching, they could heard the audio just fine.

 **"I'm ending this now! Time to show you my true potential Salem!" A voice shouted with a powerful vibe in his voice.**

Ozpin eyes widen in shock as the screen turn off. A message telling them the TV is needing to be repair and they will need to wait for a bit. They will finish soon.

'Did that voice said Salem!?' He mentally scream in his head.

"What was that?" Yang ask as she finally got her mother out of the wall.

"We will have to wait. But, who are those three in the shadows?" Ironwood said as he glare at the shadows.

The three steps out of the shadow.

Blake eyes widen in shock as she saw Train and Jason walk out with a smirks on there face.

Everyone stare at the new Jaune in the room. 47 they recall.

"So, mind exampling what going?" Train ask calmly.

 **And done. I hope you enjoy this, cause I had fun making it. And don't worry, I will try to make the child chapter come out soon. In fact, I want ideas for this one. I have a few myself, but I want to see your reactions to this chapter and ideas.**

 **Anyway review and leave a comment on what you think and I'll see you beautiful son of guns, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing out this character personality and actions.**

 **Now, let get this chapter for one Arc child begin.**

Roman has seen many things.

But to see a person with a gun to your face and getting stop by his look alike was not one he think he would even seen, but it did.

"Do you understand 47?" (Sly) Jaune ask after finishing his exampltion.

"I understand. He not my target. Just a look alike from a different world. I will not attack." 47(Jaune) said simple with a nod as he sat down and waited patiently.

(Sly)Jaune was so glade he told 47(Jaune) the whole thing that going on with different worlds. He look at the group and nodded. It basically said:

'I will keep an eye on him.'

Everyone else nodded back in response. 47 did seem to trust (Sly)Jaune the most.

Maybe the same person of different worlds get alone better the expected?

"So, we were brought from a different time zone to watch things about our father?" Train ask Blake, who was awkwardly shifting in her seat.

"Yes." Blake answer.

"Sweet. I can use a break from our work." Jason said as he place his helmet down on the table.

"I-I see." Blake said with a nervous gulp.

'It okay mom. You can relax.' Train and Jason though with a sweat drop.

The screen started to work again.

"Oh hey, it fix! What are we going to watch this time." Velvet said happily as she hope it was a good one.

Everyone sat down and look at the screen.

47 watch and started taking mental notes about others world. It can be useful in case he run into something like this again after all.

 **A young man in a blue hood covering his face was dodging fire balls after fire balls.**

"And right to the action. Lovely." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Well, at least the person is dodging." Yang said with a shrug.

 **"You know, when I said you were hot. I didn't mean it literary!" The young teen shouted as he barely dodge another fire ball.**

"So he flirty with someone which lead to him running for his life? Is that Jaune child?" Weiss ask.

"HEY!" All the Jaune children shouted in offense.

"Oh hush you. You all k now I'm telling the truth." Weiss said with her arm cross.

"Just wait till we get to yours child timeline." Train said with pout.

Blake pat his back softly with a small 'there there', which cause him to smile happily.

 **He kept running till he trip on a stone. He started to roll till he slam on a wall.**

 **"Ouch. That going to leave a burse." The hooded person mumble.**

"He seem clumsy." Yang noted.

"Must be exhaust, he is cover in dust and burnt marks." Ruby noted as she held her mother hand tightly in worry.

They both know only their family wears hoods, so it doesn't take a genius to know who child this boy is.

 **He got up with a groan, his hood falling off his head to revel his features.**

 **He had slivers eyes, Blond hair with red highlight like Ruby's hair is, his skin was slightly tan. His clothes is a blue zip up jacket with blue jeans. He wore a red under shirt with a pink belt. He also wore a blue combat boots that hug his legs comfortably.**

"Hmm, seem like Auntie Ruby son is feeling 'blue' right now." Phineas said with a smirk.

"That my boy!" Yang said happily. Raven sigh, she have no idea where she got her sense of humor from.

Ruby ignore Yang and the group as she stare at her son. She was taking in his features.

'He have my eyes. And he also have Jaune hair. He look perfect! That my son!' Ruby gush at how handsome her son looks.

But she snaps out of her thoughts as she remember that he is still in danger.

 **"I guess we can't talk about this?" the teen said with a grimace as he saw he was surrounded by Grimm's of different back ground.**

 **"Quit with the foolish act Blu Arc-Rose. You and your allies may have defeated my human army, but there so many Grimm's at my beck and call. Not to mention your in my kingdom. Your alone and corner. So seize your foolish actions and surrender." The lady with white hair said with a glare from her red eyes.**

Ozpin eyes widen in shock as he saw who was on the screen now.

Everyone was staring at the lady in fear, but those who face true horrors in life, narrow their stares at her.

They will not let her win in a fight against them if they came across her.

Yang notice the how tense the air was and decided to do something.

"Blu? That the name you guys pick for him?" Yang ask with a frown.

"Shut up Yang! It a good name!" Ruby said with a pout.

"It seem lazy to me." Weiss said with a frown of her own.

"Hey! Your suppose to be on my side!?" Ruby cried out with a betray expression.

"They have a point Ruby, Blu sound kind of weird in a way" Ren said.

"Plus, it sound like a punny name too. Blu Arc-Rose. Blue Rose." Sun said.

Yang grin a little as Sun pointed it out.

"Nice one sis! I didn't think you had it in you." Yang said happily.

"Why did you have to point it out Sun!? Now she won't stop!" Ruby cried sadly.

'I'm sorry." Sun said with a grimace.

Everyone chuckle at how quickly the air in the room got lighter, Ozpin gave a smile at how Yang change things and he was grateful.

Once everyone calm down, they turn back to the screen.

 **"But this the only way I know how to act!" Blu said as he got up from the ground with a groan, his sword at the ready.**

 **Crocea Mors blade is crack all over and some part of the blade seem to be missing.**

Ruby gasp at the weapon conditioning.

"That poor sword. It look like it went through hell." (Sly)Jaune said with a grimace.

"And that blade is pretty awesome too." Sun said with a frown, as he remember using it once to see how heavy it was. The blade felt great in his hands, balance felt great, and the blade seem alive and ready to lean it aide to him for the training session.

He never held such a blade before and he wanted to find his own exactly like it.

Phineas brought out his own Crocea Mors and stare at it.

His own blade look run down, but not like the one on the screen. What happen to Blu Crocea Mors?

Everyone was worry for Blu at his condition to battle with just a weak blade.

 **'Heh, are you still using that old thing? It out live it prime years ago." Salem said with a amuse expression.**

"Old? Yes. But lose it power? Never in your life!" Nora said with a smirk on her face.

She play with the sword before, and when she normally break swords easily, they blade held true in HER hands.

That sword is no joke.

"Yeah, just you wait! Blu will beat your meaning butt with that sword." Ruby cheer for her son.

Cinder eyes narrow at the group.

'Salem wouldn't lost to just a child and that blade isn't anything special. They are insane to think the child have a any chance to beat her.' Cinder though with a sigh.

 **"It may be old, but it can still get the job done." Blue said as he held the sword with both hands and had it pointed away from him with the blade pointing right.**

"What a strange fighting stance." Yang noted.

"Seem like a stance for speed." Neptune said.

"No, it seem to be an unpredictably fighting stance. Is he using power, speed or defense style of fighting. I guess he like to keep his enemies guessing his style." Glynda said with a hmm.

'I can see that. I have something similar to that stance." (Sly)Jaune said with nod.

 **"So you choose to fight huh? I do hope you realize your outnumber." Salem said as she pointed all around them, Grimm's as far as eyes can see.**

"I fought an army of robots by myself! He can handle a few Grimm's with ease!" Phineas said with a growl.

"Yeah, don't fuck with an Arc bitch!" Jason said with a smirk.

"Go get them lil'bro!" Train cheer for Blu.

Everyone rose an eyebrow at the sudden outburst of the Arc's boys.

"Did he just call Blu their little brother?" Mercury ask with a rose brow.

"I think he did. I don't know whether to be worry or glade they see each other as family." Yang said.

"Me too. I have no idea what to feel." Blake said.

 **"I do. But I'm not going down without a fight!" Blu said as he steel himself for a battle.**

"Go get them!" Ruby cheer her son.

"Yeah! Show them the good guys always win!" Yang cheer her nephew.

"Kid got balls of steel to fight that many Grimm's at once." Mercury said with awe expression.

 **"Just as foolish as you father. Then die like he dd!" Salem said as she motion the Grimm's to attack.**

Everyone frown.

She kill Jaune and now about to fight Blu.

"Give her hell!" Yang shouted angrily.

 **Blu started to slash and hack his way through them rather quickly. Despite his weird fighting style, he is doing well with his blocks and sweep attacks.**

Everyone were at awe on how well he was fighting and his speed were as fast, if not faster then Ruby's own speed.

"he even faster then Ruby!" Weiss said in awe.

"And that no small feat." Ren added.

 **Blu has been moving around so much that he started to get sluggish and his reaction time is started to get sloppy.**

"He slowing down. There too many to fight." Ozpin said as he notice that the Grimm's seem to keep coming.

"Come on, you can do it." Summer said with a worry frown for her grandson. She don't want to lose her grandchild like this.

 **He was finally hit by a random BeoWolf attack and was then launch a few feet away to a puddle of black ooze.**

Everyone cringe at the attacks.

"They seem stronger then the normal Grimm's." Ren noted with a narrow stare.

"Most be the surrounding. Giving them extra straight." Neptune guess.

 **Salem smile as she saw this and held her hands up, and arms seem to spawn from the ooze and grab him. He try to pull away, but they started to drag him down to the ooze.**

"That just creepy and bad!" Emerald said in horror.

"This seem to be the end." Roman said with a grimace, feeling bad for the kid.

'Come on Blu, show them your not going to lose! Not like this!' Ruby though francatlly.

 **"You've lost young one. You may had your mothers gifts, but you don't know how to use them. Goodbye child, you have been an interesting toy for me." Salem said with a wicked smile as Blu was finally deep in the black ooze.**

Everyone gritted their teeth in anger at her words.

 **(in the ooze)**

 **Blu was having a hard time breathing, his vision was black and he can feel his conscious fading.**

 **'Well, look like I lost. Strange, I though my death would be more dramatic. Since Salem like to show off a bit.' Blu though as he can his lungs losing air.**

"How is that his though process in death!?" Weiss said with a worry frown.

"He must be scare out of his mind and trying to keep himself calm. it not uncommon for those about to die to something like that." (Sly) Jaune said with a sigh.

Ruby was starting to have a panic attack.

 **'I'm sorry mom, dad. I guess I fail big time huh?' Blu though as he felt his body started to lose it energy.**

'No! There still hope! Just stay determine and fight!' Ruby though frantically.

 **"Are you really going to die like this?" A voice ask.**

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion.

 **Blu blink in confusion as he suddenly found himself in a white void. He look around and saw Jaune Arc sitting down.**

"It Jaune!" Nora said happily.

Everyone sigh in relief. Seem Blu have a guardian angel on his side.

 **"Uh, Heya pops. is this heaven?" Blu ask awkwardly.**

 **"No. Your not die yet my son." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

 **"Oh, so I'm dying then. I figure my life would be flashing before my eyes." Blu said as he sat down next to Jaune.**

"Now that not depressing or anything." Yang said dryly.

"Well, he does have a point. I though it would happen to me too. But it never did." (Sly)Jaune said as he recall a moment he should have died, but he didn't.

 **"I did too, but it seem that not the case. But I'm here to tell you to not give up." Jaune said as he look at Blu straight in the eyes.**

 **"But dad. I'm no match for her! She have an army and amazing power backing her up! I only have your blade and my mother speed. Heck, even my semblance don't work correctly!" Blu said with a sniffle.**

"His semblance don't work? I though speed was his semblance!" Weiss said in shock.

"Seem he inherit her speed in his DNA to be natural speed." Ren guess.

"This kid is so close to being OP like me." Phineas said with a smirk.

 **"That because your using your Semblance wrong." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

 **"What do you mean?" Blu ask with a confuse expression.**

 **"You always been a kind hearted kid. You always put others before yourself and sacrifice a lot of things for others. But, the one thing you never did seem to handle is your emotions, to be more accurate, your anger. Your semblance is prove of that. It always hold itself back to the point where you forgot how to use it." Jaune example.**

"So wait, is Jaune saying that Blu is holding his true power back by holding in his rage out of fear?" Yang ask in surprise.

"Yes, not everyone unleash their anger at the moment notice like you do Yang." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Ouch." Yang said with a sheepish smile.

 **"Are you saying I'm holding myself back?" Blu ask in surprise.**

 **"Yes. it time to unleash your emotions from the chains you lock it in. Time to use the gifts your mother and I left you with." Jaune said as he held out** **Crocea Mors to Blu.**

Ruby tighten her fist, she held hope for her son.

"Break out of your cage Blu. You can do it." Ruby encourage her son silently.

 **Blu hesitantly took the sword back. He was lost in though and started to think on what his dad had just said. He though back to all thought time he been scare, to the time he been angry.**

 **The more he though, the more he realize his father was right. His eyes sharping, fear and worry vanish in his eyes as he finally had the answer to his soul troubles.**

Ruby smile happily as she saw the look in his eyes.

This means he no longer holding himself back.

 **"I see you realize what you need to do now." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

 **"Yeah. I've been a huge idiot this whole time. Thanks for hinting where I needed to go to find myself dad." Blu said a he gave his father a warm smile.**

 **"It not trouble at all. I'm your father after all. It the least I can do for you kiddo." Jaune said with a chuckle as he ruffle Blu hair, making the kid chuckle in response.**

Everyone felt warmth crawl in their hearts at how heartwarming it was.

They were happy to see Jaune love his son.

 **"Now, go show her why she should never mess with an Arc." Jaune said with a smirk.**

"Hell yeah!" The Arc's shouted happily.

 **"Yes sir!" Blu said as his eyes started to glow. He got up and started to walk toward the light he saw in the distance.**

 **He stop and turn toward his father one last time and said.**

 **"It was good to see you again dad. I miss you." Blu said as he turn back and walk in the light.**

Ruby sniffle a little at that.

That how she felt like when she saw her mother again.

 **"Go get her Blu." Jaune said with a small smile.**

 **Blu vision return to the black ooze. His eyes sharpen as it began to glow.**

"Show her what you got!" Yang cheer happily.

 **(back with Salem)**

 **Salem was smirking at her victory as she saw the hand of her enemy vanish last to the ooze.**

 **"Time to finish this ridicules war." Salem said as she turn around and started to make her way back to her castle.**

"Don't think it over!" Ruby said with a smirk.

 **But an explosion happen as she got a few feet away from the spot. She quickly turn back around in shock as she saw Blu was standing there with a serious expression, his sword by his side, glowing with a light as it seem to be repairing itself.**

"Now THAT how you make an entrance!" Nora squeal happily.

"Shit just got real." Mercury said.

 **"I see. You finally unleash the power of your eyes. But do you really think you can fight me with that power." Salem ask with an amuse expression.**

"Someone cocky as hell." Sun said with a slight frown.

"Well, let see Blu beat humility into her." Coco said with a smirk.

 **Blu just smirk in reposne.**

 **"Fight you? No. I want to kill you." Blu said calmly.**

Everyone felt a chill went up there spine at those words.

"Yeah, he not going to hold back anymore." Ruby said with a smile.

"Let see how powerful he is." Ozpin said as he lean in.

Cinder did the same. She want to see if the kid have an actual change of wining.

 **Salem eyes narrow.**

 **This wasn't the kid she was fighting a moment. This seem to be a totally a different person.**

 **'No matter, I fought slivers eyes before, this won't be anything new.' Salem though with smirk.**

"Sliver eyes?" Everyone said in confusion, but put that at the back of there head for later. it doesn't matter right now.

Ozpin and those that knows what she means hope they never find out.

 **"Get him." Salem order to her Grimm's.**

 **They snarl as they started to get close and attempt to attack, but then the impossible happen.**

 **Blu simple swing his sword and clear half of them in a second.**

Sun shouted in surprise.

Everyone eyes widen at the power Blu just display.

"Just how powerful is this kid!?" Roman ask in fear.

 **Salem eyes widen in shock.**

 **'Where did this power came from!?' She though in surprise.**

 **"Kill him!" Salem order the rest of her more powerful Grimm's to attack.**

"She seem scare." Neptune said with a smirk.

"After seeing the sudden growth of power like that, I been more surprise if she wasn't worry." Emerald said with a shiver.

 **Blu jump over the first one and slash it back as he landed, he then duck under a swap attack and stab it through the chest, obliterated it. He then did a power swing with his blade as he saw a giant fist came at it, slicing it in half.**

 **He keep going and going, clearing them all out in one swap of his family heirloom weapon.**

 **This went on for a while till Salem and himself were left standing.**

"I don't want to fight him." Yang said.

"Me nether." Pyrrha said with a surprise expression.

"Is it just me, do all the Jaune children seem OP as hell?" Sun ask.

"I just realize that myself." Ozpin said with a interested expression.

Cinder look to seem planning on making Jaune hers. She could use children like that!

 **'He more powerful then I though, I made a grave error I need to fix right away.' Salem though angrily.**

 **Salem brought her blade out from her robes, showing it a Kanata.**

"No more playing around." Train said as he hope Blu win.

 **"I don't now where this power came from, but it will not help you." Salem said calmly as she ready her fighting stance.**

 **"Well see about that." Blu said as he ready his own stance.**

 **The two stare at each other, waiting for the imagery coin to hit the ground. Then they suddenly launch at each other with blinding speed.**

 **They were slashing and hacking at each other so fast, it look like a two blurs of blue and white.**

"Holy hell they are so fast!" Sun said in awe.

"I can barely keep up." Ruby said in shock.

 **They fought for what seem like hours, but Blu finally manage to cut off Salem left arm.**

 **"Argh!" Salem said in pain as she held her weapon on her now only arm.**

"Eat a dick!" Yang said smugly.

"Yang!" Summer scolded.

"Hehe, sorry. Got little excited." Yang said sheepishly.

 **"Give up Salem! I'm not holding back my power anymore! There no way you can win!" Blu said as he ready his sword.**

 **"I will not bow to laps dogs like you!" Salem hiss angrily as she ready her sword once more.**

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and simple say "Rude."

 **Blu growl a bit before sighing.**

 **"I'm ending this now! Time to show you my true potential Salem!" Blu shouted as his aura seem to fly off his body.**

"He still holding back his power!?" Emerald said awe.

"That seem to be the case. What he going to do?" Cinder said in shock.

 **"What is this? It seem like his body is on fire with all this aura flying off him." Salem said in shock horror.**

 **Blu gather the aura in his blade and launch it.**

"Holy crap on a dish!" Neo sign read suprise with her face in total shock.

 **"See you in hell!" Blu shouted as the slash beam made it way to it target.**

 **Salem attempt to block it, but her weapon snaps into pieces of the power.**

 **'WHAT!?' Salem though as she felt her body have been rip apart.**

 **Salem landed on the ground with thud. Her blood pouring out of her body in an alarming rate.**

"Monty fucking Oum! He just torn someone in half!" Mercury said in shock horror.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scare of my grandchild." Summer said with a gulp.

"I'm just glade he won." Ruby said with a relief expression.

 **Blu sigh as he felt his energy left him. He stumble his way to Salem torn body.**

 **"H-how come you have so much power?" Salem ask with a slight cough of blood.**

"She still alive!?" Sun scream in horror.

"That must suck." Yang said with a wince.

She must be in so much pain.

 **"It my semblance. If I can manage to unleash my emotions to the right area, I can boost my body and aura beyond the limits of a normal person. It also dangerous since it could destroy my body into two." Blu example as he show his arm, which was twitching like mad.**

"That an amazing semblance! It so powerful!" Weiss said awe.

"Yeah, but it also seem to an double edge sword as it can hurt the user." Ozpin said.

 **"I see. I forgot that humans and faunas emotions are powerful. What emotions did you use to beat me?" Salem ask as she felt her body dying.**

 **"Anger at you, love for my friends and family and hope for the future." Blu response with sigh.**

"Those are strong emotions!" Ruby said in awe.

"Never piss him off." Sun noted.

'Rule number one, don't piss off a super sayian!' Nora thought with a giggle.

 **"I see. I'll remember that in the next world." Salem said.**

 **"I hope we meet in the next life as friends." Blu said small smile.**

"Only your children would hope to make a friends with an enemie in the next life." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yep!" Ruby said with a chuckle.

 **"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Salem said as her life left her eyes, a sad smile on her face.**

 **Blu sigh as a tear ran down his cheek as he kneel down next to Salem body, he close her eyes.**

"Glade to see have respect for the fallen." Ren said happily.

"He also still holds morals about killing. That VERY good." Jason said with a sigh.

 **"Rest in piece now Salem." Blu said as he began to walk away.**

 **(End)**

Everyone sigh s the video ended.

No one said a word as they were still in shock.

Ruby was about to speak but the room glow.

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind the waits. I been job searching.**

 **But, the next update will be soon. So see you all then!**

 **Love in the air today! So love you all and have a sweet month!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back. I have been super busy with work and it led me drain. But, I love it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is my first time trying to do something like this, so let me know how it goes.**

 **Now, let start!**

Once the light faded and everyone regand their sight, they saw three people.

"Well, this is a first. Did I just break reality?" Blu said as he saw he wasn't in his room anymore.

"Tell me about it." Qrow said with a slur.

"Silence! We most find a way out." Winter hiss at the two.

"How many of us are gathering here?" Yang ask with a face palm.

'Til the fans stop asking.' Leo replying to Yang question silencing.

"I got this." Sun said as he got up and made his way to the trio.

(After a summary of what going.)

"I see. So we were brought here to see this Jaune Arc potential by watching different reality." Winter said as Blu was talking to his mother and grandma.

"That would correct." Sun said with a nod.

"Well, there could be worst things to pass time. Might as well and begin Watching Things." Qrow said with a shrug.

"I agree." Winter said with a nod.

"Good. Now please take a seat and we can get back to the watching these worlds." Ozpin said with a slight smile.

As everyone sat down, the screen started.

 **Jaune was standing in a court room. Staring down Mercury across him.**

"Wow, this feel tense." Yang said with a gulp.

"Wonder what going on." Sun said as he look between Jaune and Mercury on the screen.

 **Jaune was wearing a blue suit and red tie with his hair slick back smoothly, but somehow his hair was spiking in the back.**

"He look good in a blue suit." Pyrrha said happily.

"Yeah, and his hair look awesome!" Nora said with a slight squeal.

"It bring out that vibe that said 'I got your back' to it." Neptune said with a nod.

 **Mercury was wearing a red suit with a white cravat around his neck.**

"Wow. Mercury actually dress!? That defiantly a disturbing thought." Emerald said with a shiver.

"Screw you! I look awesome as hell in that outfit." Mercury said with his arms cross.

"He does look quite handsome in that outfit." Coco said as she look at the suits between the two on the screen.

"ARE WE EVER GOING TO ASK WHY THESE TWO ARE IN A COURT ROOM!?" Yang ask loudly.

"I'm sure it will tell us soon. Please wait a little longer." Ozpin said calmly.

"I have no idea how you handle these children." Roman ask.

"Mother was a good teacher Roman." Ozpin answer.

"Sure she was." Roman said with an eye roll.

 **"Is the defense ready?" A bearded man ask as he turn to Jaune.**

 **"The defends is ready your honor." Jaune said calmly.**

 **"Is the** **prosecution r** **eady?" The old man ask as he turn to Mercury.**

 **"The Prosecution is also ready." Mercury said.**

"These two are lawyers?" Weiss ask in surprise.

"Seem like that. I can't image Jaune being a Lawyer." Yang said with a giggle.

"I'm sure he a good one." Ren said with fate in his leader.

"And Mercury as Prosecution make somewhat sense. He would try to prove someone guilty if he have too." Cinder said.

'He will do so under my orders.' The bad guys in the room understood.

Mercury can be persuasive is given a chance.

 **"Good, now for the trail for Ruby Rose shall begin. Mercury, your opening statement please." The judge said.**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Qrow, Summer, Yang, Phineas and Blu said loudly in surprise.

"This look bad." (Sly)Jaune mumble.

 **"Of course your honor. Yesterday even at exactly 11:30 am, we found the victim, Neptune Vaslies, had been drown to death while be strangle by the Defended to prevent escapes. Motive is specialty to be about revenge for cheating on her best friend." Mercury said as he read the reports.**

"Bullshit! Ruby wouldn't do that!" Yang said angrily.

"Please calm down Yang! I'm sure Jaune will prove Ruby is innocent!" Weiss said.

"He better! Or I'll..." Yang started, but was cut off by the Jaune's in the room.

"Try us." (Sly)Jaune said with his arms cross.

"Sorry." Yang said as she realize she was letting her anger cloud her vision.

"Just try to keep a cool head." (Sly)Jaune said with a sigh.

 **"I see. That sounds brutal for a young lady to do." The honor said in surprise.**

 **"Yes. it is actually." A voice said from the stance.**

Emerald eyes narrow at the green hair boy who said that. She saw him before, but have no idea where.

 **"Now, please call your first witness Mercury." The honor said.**

 **"Of course, I call detective Gumshoe to the stand." Mercury said calmly.**

 **A man walk to the stand and smile polity.**

"He look nice." Ruby said as she was able to find her voice.

"He look kind of dorky to me." Sun said.

 **"Now Detective, please state name and occupation." Mercury said.**

 **"I'm Detective Gumshoe pal, I work as a detective for Vale police force." Gumshoe said with a smile.**

"Yep, dorky." Neptune said with a chuckle.

"Give him a break. He look like he seen some shit." Adam said as he saw that his smile look tire.

"We know, but he still look dorky." Sun said with a chuckle.

 **"Good. Now please give your testimony." The judge said with a nod.**

 **(WITNESS TESTIMONY)**

 **" _It was around 11:30 am on May 16 that we receive a call._**

 ** _The call seem to tell us about a murder that took place at the pools that had recently open up._**

 ** _By the time we got there, Ms Rose was already detain by the security._**

 ** _The head security guard had inform us that she had seen the murder took place as she was patrolling around the area._**

 ** _After we did a search on the grounds, many eyes witness and objects point to Ms Rose being the killer."_**

 ** _(_ End of testimony)**

"Huh, sounds straight forward, but complex as well." Blu said as though of what his brother would do.

"I hope Jaune is able to win this." Summer said with a worry expression.

"He an Arc. If one thing Arc's men are good at, it bullshitting and pulling off the impossible." Erza said with a boost of her family ability.

 **"Hmm, I see. That a pretty tough case for you to deal with Mr Arc. I do hope your ready to Cross Examination." The judge ask Jaune.**

 **"I'm ready your honor." Jaune said with a nod.**

"I sure hope so." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Can we just have a little fate in Jaune please!?" Ruby snap.

"Yeah! I'm sure Dad can clear mom name in court." Blu said with a confident smile.

 **"Good, you can begin." The judge said with a nod.**

 **(** **CROSS EXAMINATION)**

 **" _It was around 11:30 am on May 16 that we receive a call._**

 **HOLD IT!**

 **"Exactly who call you?" Jaune ask.**

 **"By the security of the pool." Gumshoe answer.**

 **"I see, you can continue." Jaune said.**

"I see. So Jaune is pressing for more detail and to gather more information that can help Ruby." Weiss said with a hmm.

"It must be the only thing he can do right now." Blake said with a worry expression.

"I'm sure he will win." Sun said comfortably.

"Yeah. Dad wouldn't let his friends get hurt or convicted for something they didn't do." Jason said.

"All we need is patience." Train added.

 ** _The call seem to tell us about a murder that took place at the pools that had recently open up._**

"Nothing wrong there. That sounds simple enough." Ozpin said with a hmm. Trying to figure this out himself.

"I agree. Nothing there will help." Roman said with a nod.

 ** _By the time we got there, Ms Rose was detain by the security._**

 **HOLD IT!**

 **"Why was Ms Rose detain? By that point, there was no evident she did anything." Jaune ask with a frown.**

"Aha! A good point!" Yang said with a smirk.

"Wait for it..." Adam said with a sigh.

 **"That because Ms Rose was the last one to see him alive around that time. Not to mention she was seen fleeing from that area in a hurry." Mercury answer for Gumshoe.**

 **"That right pal. She was the last to see that Nep guy alive." Gumshoe said cheerfully.**

 **"I see..." Jaune said with a thinking expression.**

"Fucking Mercury!" Yang said angrily as she turn to Mercury in the room.

"I working to get her a guilty verdict, what did you honestly though was going to happen!?" Mercury defend himself with a gulp.

"Not mention he isn't the same Mercury on the screen." Weiss added.

Yang gritted her teeth angrily, but other wise held her tongue.

 ** _The head security guard had inform us that she had seen the murder took place as she was patrolling around the area._**

 **HOLD IT!**

"Why is he pressing here? There nothing strange from that statement." Nora ask with a confusion.

"Maybe Jaune found a clue of some sort." Ren suggest.

"That seem the only possibility for him pressing this matter." Blake agree with a nod.

 **"She was patrolling the area?" Jaune ask with a frown.**

 **"Yes." Gumshoe answer with a confuse expression.**

 **"And you said she saw ALL of this and didn't try to stop it?" Jaune ask calmly.**

"Hah! Suck it! A reasonable question and a good gateway to Ruby freedom!" Yang said with a smirk.

Ozpin sigh.

"You need to learn Law Ms Xio Long. Cause both sides are never without ammo." Ozpin said.

 **HOLD IT!**

"Damn it!" Qrow and Yang shouted angrily.

"Langue!" Summer scolded.

 **"Mr Arc, are you trying to say the head of the security may had been lying?" Mercury ask with a frown.**

"This doesn't look good." Weiss said with a sweatdrop.

"Bluffing in the court will not help. I don't understand why he use just tactics." Winter said with a narrow stare at Jaune on the screen.

"Bluffing can help in a lot of situation. Just need to know when to use them." Roman said with a smirk.

 **"Yes. From where the murder took place, there was nothing stopping her from tackling or even shouting to distract the killer. And your telling me she didn't do nether." Jaune said with his arms cross.**

 **"I see. That would have hold true unless there wasn't another factor to this." Mercury said with a smirk.**

 **"And what would that be?" Jaune ask.**

 **"The head security leg was damage earlier this week do to some dogs troubles." Mercury answer with a smirk.**

"That would example why she didn't stop the culprit if she could." Ren said as he rub his chin in thought.

"That example one thing, but what about distracting the culprit with a shout?" Pyrrha ask.

 **"Ack!" Jaune said.**

 **"And the reason why she didn't shouted cause she was busy with the radio, trying to contact the others for backup, since with her condition she wouldn't be able to do much." Mercury added.**

"That sounded stupid, but it also example why she couldn't do anything around then sadly." Nora said with a pout.

"Court is bullshit." Qrow mumble under his breath.

 **Jaune sigh.**

 **'Well, so much for that one. There GOT to be something I can use for Ruby defense.' Jaune though with a gritted teeth.**

"This doesn't look good so far." Glynda said sadly, not feeling good about seeing one of her students so close to being put to jail for a crime they didn't comment.

"It not over yet! He can still turn this around! He just need a little chip in the armor of this courtroom to win." Blu said with a smile.

"Why are so confident?" Emerald ask with a rose brow.

"Let say one thing us Arc's are good at in ANY dimension, is bullshiting to save love's one." Blu reply calmly.

"...I suddenly feel a lot better now." Yang said.

 ** _After we did a search on the grounds, many eyes witness and objects point to Ms Rose being the killer."_**

 **'Wait a minute, when I question the people that were there, only ONE of them told the truth. And the things found there were missing from Ruby bags earlier that day. I think I got it!' Jaune thought to himself.**

"Did he found something that could help Ruby?" Weiss ask.

"I hope so." Blake said with a slight gulp.

 **OBJECTION!**

"Monty that loud!" Velvet said as she held her ears in pain.

"That was awesome!" Nora cheer happily as she saw the words appear on the screen with big letters.

"It is awesome." Yang agree.

 **"I don't believe so. I had talk to the so call 'witnesses' and found out all but one truly saw the actual scean. And I know who did." Jaune said with a smirk of his own.**

 **"Who?" Gumshoe ask.**

 **"Why, the very person who detain Ms Rose of course." Jaune said smoothly.**

"That insane! There no way such thing is possible!" Weiss said as she realize what he meant.

"He accusing the security guard of murder!" Winter hiss angrily at the ridicule acussion.

"Before we all started to question him, let see why he have this reasoning." Ozpin said calmly.

 **Everyone in the room started to murmurs about Jaune point.**

 **"Order! Order in the court! Mr Arc, example yourself." The judge said with a surprise expression after he manage to get everyone to calm down.**

 **"I can do you one better. Take a look at this." Jaune said as he handed the Judge a video from the edivents gather on the table.**

"I see. He got proof that could clear Ruby of this crime." Sun said happily.

"I don't think it that simple." Ironwood mumble to himself.

 **"Huh?" The judge ask in confusion.**

 **"On that video hold the few seconds before, and after when the murder took place. I seen through it enough time to see that while we couldn't see who EXACTLY kill Neptune, we could see how many people saw it happen. And It shown only one person going and leaving that area." Jaune example.**

"I see. Without 'witness', their no clear proof that Ruby could have done it if the other person could have done it instead and try to pin it on Ruby. So helps clear up the mess and bring them closer to the truth." Glynda said, impress with Jaune quick thinking.

"And not to mention the only person who 'saw' it happen could have done it." Ren added with a smile at his leader quick reasoning to save Ruby.

 **"What!?" Mercury said in surprise.**

 **"I didn't know there were recording." Gumshoe said in surprise.**

 **"That example why I never heard of this video. Gumshoe, I hope your ready for your paycheck to be reduce for this terrible mistake...again" Mercury said with his arms cross.**

"Wait, can he actaully do that?" Ruby ask in surprise.

"Yes. Some kingdoms allow lawyers to manage the paychecks of the local police. For what reason, Doctor will example that in his lesson soon enough as it is part of history, so you will learn why from him either tomorrow or on Friday." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

"Okay then. I guess I can wait til then." Ruby said with a sigh.

 **"B-but ~sigh~, yes sir." Gumshoe said sadly.**

 **"So, shall we watch this video?" The judge ask.**

 **"Of course Honor." Jaune said as he and Mercury got up from their sides and walk to the center with the screen being roll out by Emerald in security guard outfit.**

"Hey look! It Emerald on the screen. I see you found work with law." Cinder said with a calm smile.

Emerald wince.

'I hope she not mad. I like living.' Emerald though with a worry sweatdrop.

"Well I'm a lawyer, so Emerald working for the court isn't that far off. It could happen." Mercury said with ashrug.

"I agree. It does seem like something she would be good at." Roman said with a 'hmm'.

Cinder roll her eyes, but couldn't help but agree.

 **"Thank you Emerald." The judge said polity.**

 **"No problem sir." Emerald nodded as she went back to her position.**

"At least she polite. Hard to get courts workers without sticks up their ass." Sun said with a sigh.

"Langue!" Summer said angrily.

"SORRY!" Sun shouted in fright with his arms up.

 **"Now, let watch this and see what we can glean from it." Mercury said.**

 **(Screen)**

 **It show the entrance to the murder place location, but nothing else.**

 **After a few seconds, it shown a person walking into the indoor pool.**

 **Jaune fast forward it a bit and stop as the screen shown a person running out of the indoor pool.**

 **(Screen off)**

Everyone strain their eyes to see every detail the screen had. They hope to understand this more before Jaune figure it out in case he miss a detail.

Ozpin seem to be in deep thought.

He felt a little giddy inside himself as he felt like a younger self who wanted to be a detective.

He don't have to worry about being wrong and losing a life and relax with this.

 **The judge had an thinking expression, processing what he just saw.**

 **"I see. So only one person actually saw it, but it also leave the fact whoever that person was on the screen could have been Ms Rose as the killer as well. So, I ask how this prove that it was Wendy Oldbag?" The Judge ask Jaune.**

"That a good question. I hope Jaune have something up his sleeves for this moment." Weiss said with a gulp, fear for Jaune failure in this case.

"He got this! He made it this far to lose now!" Phineas said with a smirk.

"I doubt he can pull this off. He bluffing as it is. Anymore can ruin his chance for a not gulity verdict." Raven reason said with a her armcross.

"Do you want to be punch into a wall again Raven!?" Phineas threaten.

"...I'll shut up now." Raven said with a gulp.

Qrow burst out laughing at his future grandnephew putting his sister in a fearful trance.

Very few people can do it, but none could do what Phineas could do.

 **"It simple your honor. Look at this layout." Jaune answer as he gave the Pool maps the judge.**

 **"As you can see, this place is divide into three parts, Neptune was murder in the indoors pools, while Ruby was in the food area between the indoor pool and the outdoor pool. But, I check around the security's checkups locations, where they call in to check up with each other in case you didn't understand, and saw that Ms Oldbag last checkup was in front of the indoor pool area seconds before the murder." Jaune example.**

"I see. If this Wendy person was there, then it can open a possibility that she frame Ruby. It would be easy to kill someone at the indoor pool and slip away to let someone else find the corps to 'arrest' them on the spot without problem." Weiss said, impress by the sudden turn of events.

"But that lead to two important questions?" Ozpin said.

"What are they?" Ren ask, confuse by the sudden question.

"Mercury on the screen said that Wendy leg was broken, so she wouldn't be able to have a form stance to choke him, let alone drown him. And there no clear motive I believe to do something like this." Ozpin example.

Everyone wince as Ozpin brought up good points.

How will Jaune uncover these facts if Wendy IS the killer?

 **"I see. So what your saying is that Ms Oldbag may had been the murderer if Ms Rose wasn't." The Judge said with a 'hmm'.**

 **"Correct your honor." Jaune said.**

 **HOLD IT!**

"Here we go again." Yang grumble.

"Cut me some slack woman!" Mercury said with a face palm.

 **"Sorry to interrupt, but where is your prove it was Oldbag? If we go base on location of the last checkup, then we would have to still have Ms Rose under supection since the workers of the stall saw her walk back to the indoor pools area minutes prior to the murder." Mercury said with his arms cross.**

"That another good reason to be worry as well. Ruby would need an alibi to avoid guilt." Qrow groan.

"I'm sure Jaune have something to work with." Velvet said confidently.

 **"Of course. That why I request we bring Ms Oldbag to the stand!" Jaune said confidently.**

 **"Hmm, does the Prosecution agree to this?" The Judge ask.**

 **"I see no harm your Honor. So I agree to this." Mercury answer with a nod.**

"Well, this should help some what." Sun said with a worry expression.

"I hope so. Cause if not, then Jaune would lose his biggest chance to get a not guilty verdict for Ruby." Coco said with a sigh, her head spinning with how back and forth this was between the lawyers and information lay out in front of them.

 **"Good. I call for a thirty minute recess while we wait for Ms Oldbag to get here. I'll be in my room eating a turkey sandwich til then. Dismiss." The judge said as he slam his gravel down.**

"Turkey sandwich? Why does he feel the need to express that?" Yang ask with a confuse expression.

"I'm sure he said that to avoid someone ruin his lunch. Some people do prefer to eat quietly and peacefully at times." Weiss answer, but she felt like it not the right answer.

 **(Outside the court room)**

 **"Your doing great so far Jaune!" Nora said as she tackle Jaune into a hug.**

"It me!" Nora cheer happily.

 **"Thanks Nora. But I feel like it will get harder from here on out." Jaune said with a sigh.**

 **"I agree. You barely manage to pin it on someone else who could have done it." Yang said with a huff.**

"I'm in here too. Glade we're still on good terms in different worlds too." Yang said happily.

"I'm happy too. That means my potential birth is possible too." Phineas said with a chuckle, making Yang blush slightly.

The Arc's glare at the girls and their son's.

They haven't accepted them yet due to the fact they know next to nothing of them. So if they want there blessing, then they will have to work for it.

Blu look at the Arc's girls and glare back.

'Keep glaring at us, and I will make you regret it without causing pain.' His glare said, making them flinch.

Blu smile again cuddle up to his mother some more.

Oh how he miss these hugs when she wasn't working or him fighting a war.

 **"I know. I was worry that they would throw it out the window." Jaune admitted.**

 **"You can do it Jaune! If anyone can save me from Prison, it you!" Ruby cheer happily.**

"Jaune must be good if he can get Ruby this confident.

"Arc's never go back on their words, That even means saving them from the law." Train said with a shrug.

"Plus, friendship is strong with these two." Sun said with a chuckle.

"I can agree to that." Weiss said with a giggle.

 **'Yeah. Not letting her down!' Jaune though with a determine expression.**

 **"Thanks Ruby. I'll do all I can for you." Jaune said with a smile.**

 **They spent a few minutes going over facts they had and ideas with questions Jaune could use before Emerald came out of the court room.**

 **"Ecxuse me Mr Arc, but she had arrive." Emerald said with a tire sigh.**

"She look exhausted." Neptune noted.

"I guess Wendy didn't want to come." Ren guess.

 **"Are you okay?" Jaune ask with a worry expression.**

 **"She kept calling me words that shouldn't be said in front of children and kept screeching every time we try to calm her we mention Mercury was going to be here, she gladly came with us. So I'm just exhausted." Emerald example.**

"Call it." Ren said.

"Don't throw me under the bus!" Mercury said with a horror expression.

"I had no choice!" Emerald said with a pout.

 **"I see. Sorry for that." Jaune said as he strach the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.**

 **"It no trouble. Just sent her to jail if she the real culprit." Emerald said as she fix her hat with a small smile.**

 **"I'll try." Jaune joke.**

"Well, at least Jaune is friends with Emerald. That makes court more easier to work in if your friendly to each." Winter said with a sigh.

"Come on ice queen, the least you can do is fake your joy." Qrow said with a slur.

'Shut up you drunk." Winter said with a eyeroll.

 **"Good. Now, you have five minutes before we continue. So please don't take too long." Emerald said as she went back inside.**

 **"Well, here we go." Jaune said as he got up from his seat.**

 **"Good luck Jaune!" Nora said bubbly.**

 **"Make sure you get a not guilty verdict!" Yang said with a huff.**

 **"Please don't let them put me into a slammer!" Ruby said as she shiver.**

 **"I won't fail. Not going to fail today." Jaune said as he made his way to the court room.**

"Hell yeah! Show them who the boss!' Sun cheer, feeling hype for Jaune to win this trail.

"Show them how blonds aren't as stupid as people believe!" Yang said with a fist pump to the air.

 **He took a deep breath as he open the door and went inside.**

 **(Screen turn off)**

"What the hell!? I want to see how this ends!" Nora said as she look anger at the screen.

"It make sense to stop here. We are only looking at glimpse of others worlds. So we will only see a small amount of that reality." Ozpin said calmly, but he felt a little dispointed as well.

The trail was just getting good too!

"Well, I'm sure Jaune won. He will never fail Ruby if he could help it." Blake said with a shrug.

"Fair enough I suppose. How about we make a decent meals. I'm feeling hungry and these snacks aren't filling me well." Weiss suggested.

"COOKIES TIMES!" Ruby, Summer and Blu shouted happily as they ran out of the room with red, white and blue rose pellets behind as they speed off to the kitchen.

"...I guess the Rose family love for cookies is genetic." Sun said after a while.

 **That all folks!**

 **I know it a cliff hangers that will annoy you, but I was having a hard time writing this out in Phoenix Wright style. So I had to end it here.**

 **Plus, cases in the games usually takes hours, which couldn't be fit in one chapter. So there that too.**

 **If someone wants to make a part two of this, be my guess. If you want me to post a 'part' two of this, the let me know.**

 **But for now, have a good day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12 Nora

**Here the next Chapter. And this one a little different.**

 **It a Nora related chapter. But I'm making the meeting and child at once.**

 **I want to try something different. So bear with me on this. Not ALL other children related story will be like this.**

 **So enjoy this story I don't own.**

Everyone was walking back with a smile on there faces as they finish eating a good meal.

"So what are we going to see this time?" Mercury ask.

"I'm sure it will be good." Ruby said as she took a bit of her cookies. Summer and Blu were eating their cookies as well.

"How can you three eat so many cookies!?" Weiss demand as Blu had a bags full of cookies for the three.

"Hey look! It starting!" Nora said suddenly as Summer her mouth to answer.

 **(Screen starts)**

 **The screen show Beacon.**

"It this the day our team was form?" Ren ask.

"I think is it." Pyrrha said with a smile.

She love this day.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha were walking with Nora and Ren to their new room.**

 **Ren and Pyrrha were ahead of Jaune and Nora, talking about each other homeland.**

 **"So, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said awkwardly.**

 **"I'm Nora Valkyrie! I hope we make great teammates." Nora said bubbly.**

"Oh, so is Nora turn." Yang said with grin.

"It nothing special. But it was a good meeting." Nora said with a giggle.

 **"I hope so too. I hope your willing to work with me as Leader." Jaune said sheepishly.**

 **"I'm sure you'll make an awesome leader! Just tell me whose legs need to be smash and I'll take care of it!" Nora said happily.**

Everyone who knew Nora sigh.

Everyone who didn't know Nora try to scoot away a little.

 **"I'll,uh, make a note of that. But please don't do that unless I say so...Please?" Jaune said with a sweat drop.**

"Thank Monty for Jaune." Ren said under his breath.

Jaune help keep Nora from doing something crazy when he isn't around.

 **"Okay!" Nora said as she hope on Jaune back.**

 **"Now march! Your queen need to exams her castle!"**

 **"I'm not a horse!" Jaune scream, but started to run anyway.**

"I don't think your allow say that when you began to run anyway." Weiss said with a giggle at how ridicules they look.

 **Ren and Pyrrha had to hold their laughter at Jaune and Nora.**

 **(Screen turns off)**

"Short, but sweet. I like it." Blake said with a nod.

"It was short. I wonder what going to happen now?" Yang said as she wonder what going to happen next.

Since most videos last for a good while.

"Look, it lighting up again." Train said as the screen started to glow again.

Everyone sat back down and wonder what they are going to see now.

 **(Screen starts)**

 **It show a single figure putting on cloths, but he was struggle with a shirt.**

"Is he having trouble putting on his shirt?" Emerald ask with a frown.

"Huh, don't see many that does." Sun said with a confuse expression.

 **After much struggle, the teen manage to put on his shirt and pull his right arm through his sleeves, pull his shirt down to cover his stomach and back side and then stretch his arm.**

Everyone frown as they saw his face.

He look alike Nora if she was male.

 **He look at the mirror and grimace slightly as he saw the image he been witnessing for months now.**

 **He touch the stump here his whole left arm was suppose to be.**

Nora look shock as she stare where the person left arm was suppose to be.

It was gone. His whole left arm to his shoulders is gone.

 **"Jeez, I can't get use to this site." The teen said as he pick up his brush and started on his orange hair with a highlight blond to make it more presentable.**

"Is that Nora kid?" Sun ask with a shiver.

Nora eyes water a bit.

What did her son went through?

 **"Now, where did I put that sword?" The teen ask himself as he finish his hair.**

"He have good hair." Yang said, trying to ingore the feeling of dread at the missing arm.

"She does have a point. That hair look like it was well taken care of." Mercury said with a nod.

The air ease a little around Nora as she was happy to see her son was receiving good feedback on his looks.

 **"Spero! Breakfast is ready!" A voice call out.**

"So he not alone huh? That good." Ren said with a sigh.

"That voice sound familaier though." Ruby said as she try to place the voice.

"His name is Spero? That a strange name for a boy." Neptune said with a head-tilt.

"It Latin." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

"Oh, what does it means?" Neptune ask.

"Find out yourself. I want to see how long it will take you to find out yourself." Ozpin said with a small smile.

'Troll.' Neptune thought with deadpan stare.

 **"Coming Uncle! Oh, there it is." Spero said as as he found his sword. He carry the sword down stairs.**

At the word Uncle, everyone turns to Ren.

"What?" Ren ask with a rise brow.

"Nothing. Just not surprise." Weiss said with a smile.

 **It was a simple layout of a house and so, Spero made his way to the kitchen to see an older Ren putting down a plate of beacon and eggs.**

"Look like had treated Ren pretty well." Coco said with a whistle at how well Ren grown.

"That nothing. You should have seen his father." Nora said with a smile.

She was happy Ren and her son are close.

She would have been so heart broken is they weren't.

"His father most have been good looking despite his age then." Coco said with a 'hmm'.

 **"Good morning Uncle." Spero said happily as he sat down.**

 **"Good morning Spero. I take it you slept well?" Ren said as he sat down as well on his seat next to Spero.**

 **"Like a baby." Spero said with a chuckle as he pick his fork and started to munch on his food.**

 **Ren shook his head in amusement as he started his food slowly.**

"Aww, it like watching a family moment!" Ruby gush.

"It is quite nice to see them interact like this." Weiss agree.

Emerald took a little glance at Roman and sigh.

'The closet thing to a father figure, and he don't care at all.' Emerald thought to herself with a slight grimace, unaware that Roman and Ozpin caught her stare.

They both look at each other and grimace.

 **Spero finish his food, pick up the plate and put it in the sink.**

 **"Gotta go Uncle! I got a training schedule to follow!" Spero said as he went to the living room to put on his sweater and struggle putting his armor on.**

"And he still going to fight with one arm!? He too hardcore!" Yang said in awe.

"It going to take more then losing a limb to stop a Valkyrie and Arc." Ren said wisely.

Nora pull Ren closer in a hug with tears of joy falling off her face.

'BEST FRIEND FOREVER!' Nora though happily.

 **His left sleeves hanging loosely on his side.**

 **"Are you sure you should keep up your training anymore? We barely have anything to make an arm for you to use. You should retire as a Huntsmen and find another job." Ren said with a worry expression.**

"Glad the future me is worry for his nephew health." Ren said with a small smile of joy.

"Of course! Your my son Uncle! That automatically make you a worrywart for his health." Nora said bubbly.

"I guess so. I'm happy to see he have sprite despite his condition." Ren said with chuckle.

Little did Nora know, he was making planes on what he could teach his nephew should he be born.

 **"Sorry uncle. You know I'm the only Huntsmen here til next month. I need to be ready if those Demons Grimm's attack again." Spero said with a sigh as he try to reach his last straps on his armor.**

"Demons Grimm's? What that?" Ruby ask as Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda had a shocks expression.

"Demon Grimm's are whole another level of dangerous then the Grimm's your use too." Ironwood said with a grimace.

"How so?" Mercury ask with a rose brow.

"One of those Demon Grimm's can level a whole town with professional Hunters with ease." Ozpin answer with a sigh.

Everyone eyes widen in shock.

"And Spero fought them!?" Weiss ask in horror as she connected the dots on why Spero only have one arm.

"He the FIRST person to do so and survive to my knowledge." Glynda said with a grimace.

"Kid is either very brave or Insane to want to fight them again." Qrow said with a groan.

Everyone didn't know what to say.

Train Hunters, very powerful Hunters too, were afraid of these Demon Grimm's.

The only one who look clam was Ozpin, but he look worry too.

Just what is out there?

 **"I know. But the last time you fought them, you lost your arm. You may not be so lucky next time." Ren said as he walk over and strap in the last part of Spero armor in.**

Everyone grimace at that, this conform what happen with Spero arm.

Nora look ready to have a panic attack.

 **"I know. I also know you can't fight anymore with your muscles nerves permanently damage. But, i need to do what I need to do." Spero said as he straps his sword on his back with Ren help.**

Ren clench his teeth in anger.

'How can I be so useless to my nephew!? He needs my help and I'm unable to fight cause of my injury! What is wrong with this world!?' Ren thought angrily.

 **"I know, but-" Ren started, but an alarm went off.**

 **"DANGER! DANGER! DEMONS LEVELS GRIMM'S ARE ATTACKING! ALL FIGHTERS MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GATES!"**

"OH MONTY DAMN IT!" Jason curse angrily.

"Maybe he will have allies. There no way he will fight alone with one arm." Blake said, trying to ligthing the mood, but deep down, she knew it was false hope.

 **"I got to go!" Spero said as he started to make his way to the door, but Ren grab his arm.**

 **"Promise me you come back. Losing Nora and Jaune was hard enough, and I promise I take care of you til your of age. I don't want to lose my only family left." Ren said sadly.**

Nora look so heartbroken.

She dies.

Her son didn't grow up with her.

Her son live what she did, but with Ren being there for him.

Everyone was quite, this wasn't looking good so far.

 **"I'll be back! I can't die just yet! Just have dinner ready when I get home! Cause I'm going to be hungry from my victory!" Spero said with the biggest smile that can rival Nora's.**

Everyone smile at Spero.

Even after everything that happen, he still have confident that he can win and come home for dinner.

"He so fill with hope it is insane." Roman said with a chuckle.

Even Cinder felt hope he will win, and she didn't mind it one bit.

"He have your smile Nora. He is your child after all." Ren said with a slight chuckle.

Nora could only nod as she saw her son look ready to fight.

 **Ren chuckle as he let go of Spero sleeves. Spero gave a thumb up and ran out of the door.**

 **"Stay safe." Ren whisper as he sat down on his arm chair.**

"Please do." Nora said quietly.

 **(Later)**

 **Spero was standing at the gate, sword ready for action as he stood alone.**

Everyone cringe as they saw no other soul was on standby to battle.

Look like Spero is going to solo this like he said he will.

 **But, something like dark mist was hovering him.**

"What the hell is that?!" Sun ask in fright.

"I-i have no idea. But it for some reason feel me with dread." Velvet said with a shiver.

 **"I wonder how many came this time?" Spero wonder with a sweatdrop.**

 **The dark mist started to cover Spero body, but Spero made no action to show he was aware of this.**

Ozpin eyes turn dull.

He knew what going to happen and was feeling sorry for Nora.

She will witness her own child death.

"Why is it so attach to Spero?" Neptune said with a chill going up his spine.

"I hope it nothing bad." Ruby said as she held Blu closer.

 **The gate started to open.**

 **Spero eyes focus and ready his stance.**

 **Once the Gate open fully, he ran out of the hanger and attack the first Grimm and kill it.**

 **He look around and saw an small army of Grimm's.**

The Hunter's in training eyes widen at the many Grimm's that Spero will fight on his own.

There was too many of them for one person to fight on his own!

"He is insane to fight all of that!" Emerald said with a grimace. She felt the urge to run away after seeing so many Grimm's.

 **"I see you brought your strongest. Well, I will make you work for it you know." Spero said with his eyes holding a flare of anger.**

"Her look ready to fuck some shit up!" Yang said, trying to the air light in the room.

It work a little as some of the people chuckle and smile at her with a amuse expression.

"Yang!" Summer said.

"Sorry!" Yang said quickly.

 **The Grimm's hiss in response.**

 **"Good. Now come get some!" Spero said as he ran toward the Grimm's army with his sword ready to swing.**

 **The Grimm's response with the same amount of energy.**

"I'm going to lie. It feel like we are witnessing a war." Mercury said with a grimace.

"It does feel like it." Qrow agree.

"Let hope he wins this war." Ironwood said solemnly.

 **Spero slice the first two Grimm's that jump him, and manage to block a swipe the third one sent his way. He jump up to avoid a stab by a sword like hand attack. He slice it off as he landed next to it.**

 **He then spun around like a tornado to slice the Grimm's that was close to him.**

"Even with one arm, he can still fight." Yang said with a whistle.

"Make you wonder how strong he was with his other arm as well." Winter said with an impress expression.

"He must have been a force to be reckon with." Ren said as he glance at the worry Nora.

 **He glance at the reminding Grimm's and sigh.**

 **There were so many of them.**

"He didn't even made a dent in there numbers." Emerald said with a grimace.

"There too many to fight on his own." Weiss said as try to count how many Demon Grimm's there was.

 **"You do know if you kill me, there will be someone stronger to take my place! What I am will never die so as long there is hope!" Spero said as he ready his sword again for a battle once again.**

"He didn't even flinch by the number of Grimm's there is. he either very stupid or brave." Raven said with a narrow stare.

"More I can about you." Qrow said with a glare.

The twins glare at each other, but other wise stay silence.

 **The Grimm's roar in anger at his words.**

 **Spero jump at the tallest Grimm with a battle cry of a warrior.**

 **He jump over a claw attack and and saw a Ursa Major and smile.**

 **"I hear you been harnessing pic-a-nic baskets!" Spero said with a smirk as he slam his sword on the Grimm's face.**

Phineas and Yang chuckle at the joke Spero just told, while the others didn't know what he mean with that joke.

 **Spero was then tackle by another Ursa Major.**

 **"Papa bear says this bitch is TOO CONSCIOUS !" Spero said as he stab the Grimm head, lunching him away as his body slide with the speedy Grimm.**

"Those bears jokes are un-bear-able." Yang said with a laugh as she held her sides in laughter.

"It paw-issble he did it on purpose!" Phineas added with his own laughter.

Everyone groan at the terrible puns.

 **"WORTH IT!" He scream as he slam to a tree.**

 **He quickly got back up and lunch himself again to the battle.**

"And he goes back in seconds later! This kid is insane!" Sun said in awe.

"Got to give him props, he got balls of steel to keep going." Mercury said with a whistle.

 **The battles had rages on for hours, but Spero was losing steam despite his Arc's and Valkyrie family famous stamina.**

"Oh no." Nora said as she saw that Spero was getting slower and his attacks were doing least damage then it should.

 **Spero barely jump of the way of a bite attack to a lion Grimm attack and was tackle by bull Grimm to the ground.**

 **The Ten eagles Grimm's took to the sky and charge their mouths and fire golden flames attack at him before Spero could recover.**

"No!" Nora said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh come on! This can't be happening to him!" Yang said with her eyes going red.

"This is what it means to be a Huntmen and Huntress. You will die if your not strong enough. I suggest you get use to that." Raven said as she didn't even bat an eye at Spero death.

Bad choice of words as Phineas punch her to the wall again, but his time, he made it hurt.

"Shut the hell up you sorry of excuses of a huntress!" Phineas snap angrily.

 **All that Spero can see was a golden color surround him as he realize he was about to die.**

 **'Sorry Uncle. Look like I won't be coming home after all. But at least I made them work for it.' Spero though as he felt his body started to be engulf by the attack.**

"Don't let this be the end! Fight damn it!" Ren said, hoping his nephew heard him.

"Yeah! Stay determine and fight!" Nora beg.

Ozpin and the others adults had to look away, they knew Spero was as good as dead. There won't be anything to save him.

not like the other children who one way or other had somewhat of a happy ending.

 **He close his eyes as he accept his fate with a smile.**

Everyone was silence as they saw that smile.

They didn't know what to say, but that smile said it all.

 **(Later)**

 **Ren was searching around the battlefield, hoping to find his nephew.**

 **He just want to find him barely alive and get him help.**

 **But deep in his heart, he knows what he going to find.**

Ren winces at his future self expression.

It one fill with pain. The same pain he had when he lost his parents.

Everyone look down in sadness.

 **After he spent a few minutes searching, he found his nephew body.**

 **But Spero wasn't moving and his body had burns marks all over it.**

Nora felts tears running down her face as she saw the condition of her son body.

Her son was dead. And she watch the whole thing.

And she was powerless to stop it.

 **Ren eyes widen in horror as he rush over to the body and pick it up.**

 **"Spero! Open your eyes! It me!" Ren beg as he held his nephew in his arms.**

 **No response came...**

 **"Oh Monty no. Please just no." Ren said as he held the body closer to his body.**

 **"AHHHHHHH!" Ren cried out in anguish as his tears started to spill as he held Spero body like it will shatter if he let go.**

Everyone wince at the sound.

It sounded like Ren was in the worst pain then imaginable.

But, they bet even the worst pain would be better then what Ren will suffer his nephew to be alive.

 **(A week later)**

 **"We gather today to give thanks to the bravest and youngest Huntsman in history. He fought against all odds with a smile on his face when others had run away, even when it seem like no hope was there. He stay true to his nature. He stood true with hope he brought to everyone he met and for those who didn't know him. He is a hero who deserves so much respect. So much love from everyone he fought for." A man in a black suit said as he stood in front of a huge crowd.**

Everyone was at awe at the crowd gather for Spero.

There was so many people to pay their respects for the young Arc and this amaze them.

"Wow. He IS a hero." Sun said in awe.

Nora look move that so many people would love and respect her son like this.

 **A few man and women look down in sham, as they were the ones who ran away, too afraid to fight and left the fighting to a child years younger then them.**

Ironwood glare at those people. He felt disgusted with these soldiers for running away and leaving a child to fight.

Everyone just look disspointed at them.

"Some Huntsmen and Huntress you got there." Roman snorted.

 **"I would now let those closed to him speak their piece before we bury the young hero." The man said as he step down from his stand.**

 **A older Sun Wukong step up and clear his throat.**

"I guess he and I were close if I'm up there." Sun said as felt a sadder.

He wonder what he was to the young Arc.

Was he a mentor?

Uncle figure like Ren?

Either way, he was happy he got the chance to know the kid before his death.

 **"I will be honest. He was too young to take the town burden these so call Huntsmen left him with.' Sun said, making a point to glare at the group of shame looking people.**

 **"But, he never held a grudge. Instead, when he message me to give me a update of the town situation, he said and I quote 'I'm happy their love's ones won't have to worry about making graves for their bodies. No one should do that so soon. I'll keep fighting for them.' Even when he was alone, he only thought of his fellow men families and their homes and fought harder then anyone I knew for them. And I doubt there will be another like him. So, it with a great joy and sorrow, I can safely say, Spero Arc. You were the greatest Huntsmen there will ever be. You had set a bar for future generations to not meet, but to also surpass. Rest easy now. You earn your spot in the clouds." Sun said with a choke back sob. He step off the stance.**

Nora had tears running down her face at older Sun words.

His words held so much respect and love that it made her happy.

But this also gave her more insight of her son personality.

Ren hug her close to give comfort, but he had a bit of tears in his eyes too.

Everyone wisely stay quiet for them.

 **A much older Ruby Rose stood on the stance and sniffle.**

 **"Spero was a kid with many dreams and spirit. I had help raise him when I was station here and even taught him a fair deal of sword play. He always go on and on about how he going to make the Arc's and Valkyrie name know in history. He also use to say he will be a hero like his parents. And everyday as I seen him grow, I believe he would have too. I always thought his name will be chanted when I was winkle and gray. When he grow to be an adult that will lead humanity to a new age fill with hope. But I never dream he will go before me. But, I know he had succeed his dream. No one will forget the last Arc and Valkyrie. No will forget the man who become a legend." Ruby said with a sob.**

Nora hug Ruby close, thanking her.

"Thanks for being the mother figure when I was dead." Nora thanks the young lady.

"It no trouble. I know you would done the same for Blu is anything happen to me." Ruby said as she hug Nora back, patting her back to calm her down.

Once Nora calm down enough to watch the rest of the video, the screen started once more.

 **She walk off the stand and others started to walk up to said their piece.**

 **Everyone of them spoke how great Spero was and/or saying their apologizes and hope he forgive them, even when they don't deserve it.**

Nora and Ren felt pride at the young kid. He earn so many people respects that it left Nora speechless.

Everyone feel proud of the fallen Arc child, even Blu and the others children felt pride of their brother.

'I WILL change your fate.' Blu thought with a determine expression.

 **Ren was the last one to come to the stand and sigh.**

 **"I had raise Spero since he turn three, the year his parents die fighting for their homes. His name, Spero, was his mother idea. As the name mean Hope in Latin. Cause as she held him in her arms, she felt so many emotions that go with joy and hope, that even his father agree to the name. But after their death, I was lost. I didn't want to do with anything anymore, but when he arrive at my door step, he light my world like my team did. He became my family on the same day. I swore on my best friends graves I will raise and protect him to be the best man that is worthy of their memory. And it turn out, I didn't need to do much. Cause as he grew up, he always help others and beg to train the way of the sword to be like his father. So after so many years of raising him, i can admit he was the closing thing to a son I will ever have. When he smile, i can see his mother in him and when he laugh, I see his father light in him. He was a kid who can do anything if he thought it was worth the effort. He became someone his parents would have been proud to meet. So, all I can say now is. Goodnight my son. You have earn your place in the stars and I hope you enjoy your time with your parents." Ren said as tears started to roll down his face.**

Ren was surprise at his future self words.

He knew he grew close to his nephew, but to considered him his son when he was Jaune and Nora kid, it felt right.

He knew Jaune and Nora will always be the one closer to Spero heart, and his nature and personality was prove of that.

But he was happy he was that close to his nephew.

Nora felt great joy in her heart as Ren words.

The pain was there, but now she felt hope for their future.

A future for her child if she manage to win Jaune heart.

'Hmm, Nora Arc. Doesn't sound all that bad.' Nora thought to herself with a small smile.

 **He step off the stance and took his seat.**

 **After a few more words, everyone started to say goodbye and place flowers on Spero casket.**

 **One of the people there patted the casket and had the expression of someone with regret. His green hair covering his eyes to tell what his feeling were.**

Everyone gave Spero a moment of silence, while Ironwood and Winter gave a salute of honor to the fallen Arc.

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Everyone had left beside Sun, Ruby and Ren.**

 **"Will you be alright Ren?" Sun ask Ren with a tire sigh.**

 **"I will manage. But it will be a long time before I can move on." Ren said as he wipe his eyes.**

"Not that it will be easy." Ren said with a sigh.

"It will heal Ren. Or at the very least, it will be better to handling in time." Qrow said wisely.

"I know. But I hope we can avoid this at all cause." Ren said with a sigh.

 **"I know. We help raise him too. But you were the closed to him." Ruby said as she patted Ren shoulders in comfort.**

 **"Thank you two. But, all I need now is time to come with terms with this." Ren said as he look at the beautiful grave stone with the Arc's family crest and Nora symbol on it.**

 **"If you ever need anyone to talk too, call us. We can always lend an ear." Sun said with a tire smile.**

"And that stands even now." Sun said as she put an hand on Ren shoulders.

"You can lean on us for your troubles too." Ruby said as she nodded at Ren in comfort.

"Thank you Sun. Thank you Ruby." Ren said warmly to Sun and Ruby.

"Anytime." The two said happily.

 **Ren just nodded as Ruby and Sun took this as a good time to leave Ren to say his privates goodbyes.**

 **But not one of them notice the dark mist from before was carrying away a golden orb in it grasp as it flew away from the grave stone.**

"So it was a reaper. Who would have thought it." Yang said as she saw it flew away with Spero soul.

"I guess it was his time to go." Ozpin said with a sigh.

 **Ren spent the next minutes standing there, talking and saying how proud he was as the screen started to fade out.**

 **(After life)**

 **Spero woke up and groan.**

Everyone jump at the sudden scean change.

"Wait what?! He suppose to be dead!" Weiss said in shock.

 **He turn on the ground to lean on his stomach and started to pick himself up from the ground.**

 **As he was getting up, he didn't notice two shadow standing in front of him.**

Everyone eyes narrow at those shadows.

Are they eneimes to the young child.

 **As he finally got up to his feet, he wipe his face and stare at arms.**

 **His left arm to be more accurate.**

"It grew back. His left arm grew back." Sun said in shock.

"Not quit. I think Spero gotten his reward." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion.

 **"Hello there." One of the shadow said to Spero.**

 **Spero eyes shot up to the voice and his eyes widen in shock.**

 **But then a warm soft smile appear on his face.**

 **"Hello father. Mother." Spero said happily as he saw them standing there with a big proud smile on their faces.**

Everyone gain a small smile, not understanding what Ozpin mean.

He can now relax and be with his family after so long.

And the future Jaune and Nora can finally meet their child.

 **(End screen)**

"Wow. Just wow." Sun said after a while.

"I've decided." Nora said as she look happy at the screen.

"Decided what Nora?" Ren ask.

"I decided to ask Jaune out to a date and see where it goes. Maybe I can have Spero born too if I'm lucky." Nora said with a giggle.

Everyone jaw drop at her statement, none more then the girls.

"Really, then I will support you. But I want to be the uncle." Ren said with a serous expression.

"Of course Renny! You will be the best uncle to Spero like your future self was!" Nora said with a giggle.

"Good." Ren nodded happily.

"Now wait a minute! What about me!? Phineas could be born too!" Yang added in.

"Yeah and Blu is here too!" Ruby added.

This lead to the Ruby, Nora, Yang and Blake arugening on who should ask him out to help born their children.

"This got weird." Blu said with a sweatdrop.

"At least the air clear up. It was getting heavy with the dark cloud on everyone." Train said with a yawn.

"Yeah...So are we going to try and change Spero fate or..." Phineas trail off.

"Of course, but we will need time to know how." Jason said.

The children nodded between themselves and relax in their chairs.

 **And done! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoy making it.**

 **Also, shout out to my buddy Unknown Plague who gave me a few idea's to fit in here.**

 **Anyway, have a good day, cause I'm going to bed for work.**

 **Goodnight everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one since I been playing Infamous second sun a lot as of late.**

 **So before I start this story, is alright I request a art of Blu Arc-Rose and/or Spero?**

 **I have no idea why, but I feel like asking. If no one willing it okay, but if you are, let me know and I will credit you once it done.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambles, let get to the reason you all are here.**

As everyone was getting over Spero death, a bright light appear and a door appear. Everyone frown as they never saw something like this before, but they saw the door open and out walk two people.

"Where are we?" A blond man in a blue suit with his hair slick back and spike ask as he look around the room and saw people of different background looking at him and the kids he meet in the room.

"It seem we are in a room." The teen answer as he seem to be holding something on his back.

"I wish daddy or mommy is here. They would know what to do." The lump on the back said.

The group eyes widen in shock as they saw Jaune Arc the defense attorney, Spero Arc the young hero, and the little girl is Bella Arc, Blake third child.

Everyone stare in shock at the group.

"I got this one." Blu said as he got up and walk toward the trio.

(Later)

"I see. So we were brought here to different version of me. That interesting." Jaune(Phoenix Wright-PW) said with a hmm.

"I'm excited to get to know my father a little more. So I want to see this!" Spero said as he sat next to his mother, who was hugging the stuffing out of him, but he look find despite Nora legendary killers hugs.

The Arc family bit their lips. They wanted to greet Spero, but they can't look at him without his dying face popping in their minds.

While they don't accept the girls and have netrual to the kids that are yet to be born, they didn't hate them in any form.

They just have no idea what to say.

'Oh hey. My son/brother DIES in three of these. That too bad.'

Yeah, good words.

And then their kids. What could they say about their fighting or their future.

They stay silent out of not having words to say in fear of breaking down. Cause no matter their timeline or their life, family is still family.

And watching family fighting to death is never easy.

So they aren't acting cold, thewy are just too scare and emotional to watch and say anything.

But as they watch the kids of the future, they can't hold much longer.

"What wrong grandma? Everything okay so far?" Spero ask Athena with a concern frown.

"Nothing Spero. Just recalling some bad memories." Athena said with a calm smile she always use when trying to focus on the task on hand.

"Okay then. But it good to see you again. I haven't seen you guys since I lost my arm a few months back. I miss you so much. Well, the future you. But still you." Spero said happily.

"A-ah. I see. I hope your stump isn't hurting." Athena said with a wince at the stump.

"Psh please. I can handle it. Plus the doc said I will be fully heal in a week or so." Spero said with chuckle.

"I'm glade aura can procect you well." Athena said with a sigh.

"I have no aura." Spero said, making everyone eyes widen in shock.

"Wait what?!" Nora ask in shock.

"Yep. I'm 100% aura less. The doctor have no idea why, but it seem my body can't use aura in any form. So I had to built my body to be strong to make up for it." Spero said with a chuckle.

Everyone stare at the young man for a while.

"What that about him being weak Raven?" Qrow ask smugly.

"Shut up!" Raven hiss at her brother.

"That so cool!" Bella said in awe at Spero.

"Darn straight I'm cool!" Spero said with a grin.

"I don't think that what she meant." Blu said with a chuckle.

"My brothers are so cool!" Bella said happily as she jump up and down from Phineas lap.

"Your too adorable!" Phineas gush happily as he patted her head.

"I'm not adorable, I'm Bella!" Bella said with a pout as she try to punch him, but thanks to Phineas strong body,all she was doing is something like a tap.

"Hehe, sorry." Phineas said with a chuckle.

"Your a mean brother." Bella said with her tongue out. This made the Arc's son's laugh at her attitude.

Everyone was surprise at how happy Bella was when she learn she didn't have two brothers, but FIVE in total!

She always wanted a bigger family, but dad and mom were scare of having more children after the hospital accent.

She knew about it despite her parents efforts to hide it, but she was smarter then she looks.

But she IS a child, so she couldn't understand why. So, she just roll with it.

"Hehe, so what are going to watch first?" Spero ask as he stare at the screen.

"It will play soon. Just give it a second." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

Suddenly, the screen started.

"See." Ozpin said.

"Just shut Ozpin." Roman said with a sigh.

 **The screen show Jaune running with Velvet next to him as they were running in a town fill with neon signs.**

"And we start off with running. That never good." Neptune said.

"Eh, I just hope Jaune and Velvet will be okay." Coco said as she saw how fast the two were running.

 **Jaune was wearing a red beanie, a white long sleeve hoodie with a red undershirt under it, blue jeans, red sneakers and a chain around his wrist. He was also wearing a vest with white bird with blue on it chest, giving a justice feel to it, on it back.**

"He look like a well dress punk." Sun joke.

"White suit him well. It go with the vest very well." Coco said with a nod of approval.

"Now not the time for that." Yang said with a sweatdrop.

"Huh. What strange kids." Jaune(PW) said with a chuckle.

 **Velvet was wearing a yellow and navy blue high-collared jacket. Brown trousers with a stripe on the right leg, forming a small union jack design. Brown faux leather belt and leg bands. Her shoes were yellow and black combat boots and she had some sort of metal object hanging on her backpack. It also had the Cooper symbol on it.**

"She look good in those!" Neptune said as he look at Velvet curves in the outfit as it was tight on her body.

"Try anything, you deal with me." Coco said a narrow stare.

"S-sorry." Neptune said nervously.

Velvet face turn slightly red as some of the guys check out her other self clothing.

Jaune(Sly) was confuse why his symbol on the backpack, but shrug it off. He'll get to it another day.

 **"Just had to call their boss a bitch didn't you!?" Velvet said as she dodge a bullet dodge.**

 **"Oh come on! You were thinking it too!" Jaune said as he duck under cover.**

 **"I was, but it call manners!" Velvet hiss as a bullet nick her arm as she duck with Jaune.**

"I'm not suprise that Jaune is reason why this happing." Weiss said with a amuse expression.

"Yep. I think dad need learn how to not choke on his foot." Phineas said with a chuckle.

 **Jaune took a risk and peek over to the side and duck down quickly to dodge a machinegun fires at his head.**

 **"Is it safe?" Velvet ask with a rose brow.**

"Oh look. Sarcastic lady. I love that!" Spero said with a chuckle.

"Was a flirty remark?" Yang ask with a rose brow.

"Depends? Do I get a kiss or a punch?" Spero ask.

"...Your just messing around aren't you?" Yang ask.

"Oh come on. Let keep this going! And let ignore that my dad head was almost a sponge." Spero said childisly.

"Monty. You more hyper then Nora." Ren said with a chuckle.

"Of course Uncle. You made a batch of pancakes and waffles with a tine of maple syrup." Spero said with a chuckle.

"Oh my Monty he on a sugar rush." Pyrriha said in horror.

"I'm fine!" Spero said with a thumb up.

Jaune(PW) chuckle as he recall Velvet in his world and how she always say that.

 **Jaune didn't answer as he touch his red beaning and sigh.**

 **"It look like we will be fighting our way out." Jaune said as he look at the chain on his right wrist.**

"Why is he touching the chain?" Erza ask with a confuse expression.

"I think he going to use it as a weapon." Blake answer with a frown.

"That dumb. Why would he bring a normal chain to a gun fight?" Adam said with his arm cross.

"I guess it not normal. He must infuse dust to them to make it stronger. I have heard rumors that dust can make metal stronger if done correctly." Winter said with a thinking expression.

 **Velvet sigh.**

 **"Of course. You hit first." Velvet said as she ready herself, her hands sparking.**

Everyone eyes either narrow or widen at Velvet hand in shock.

"Did her hand just?" Blu started.

"Yes." Jason and Train said in unison.

"Good. I thought I was seeing things." Blu said.

 **"Okay. Just don't lag behind Bonbon." Jaune said as he ready himself.**

 **"I hate it when you call me that." Velvet said with pout.**

"Are they together?" Sun ask with a rose brow.

"I don't thin k so. I mean I could be wrong, but I think they are just good friends... for now." Weiss said, ignoring the glares Velvet was getting from the girls in the room.

 **Jaune just chuckle before he jump over the cover and the bullets fire at him.**

 **But Jaune saw this coming and leap forward, his body turning into smoke as he wiz through them.**

'Did he just turn into smoke!?" Glynda ask in surprise.

"Yes. Yes he did." Ozpin answer calmly as he drank his coffee.

"How!?" Ironwood ask.

"We will find another time. But for now, just watch it." Ozpin answer with a sigh.

 **He appear back in solid form and drop a smoke ball that exopled, making those who couldn't escape in time to be cover in dusk.**

 **Jaune ran toward them and slam them to the ground and then binding them to the ground.**

"Huh, I didn't think smoke like abilities could be cool." Yang said with shock expression at how well Jaune was doing with 'smoke' so far.

"I guess when you body is smoke, you have to be creative." Winter said with widen eyes at how fast and effection Jaune was on the field.

They could use powers and people like that.

 **Jaune was so busy he didn't notice of one of their attackers appear behind him with a shotgun. But before the shooter could pull the trigger, he was hit with electricity.**

"My word! That look like he hurt a lot." Summer said in surprise.

 **Velvet was out was shooting her electricity to those who got too close.**

"I guess Velvet had a _spark_ for Jaune." Yang said, making everyone but Phineas to groan.

Qrow smirk at Raven.

Raven flip him off.

If your curious why, well here is what their eyes just said.

'So strong tribe huh?'

'Fuck you. My tribe is stronger then this version.'

 **"Shit! Those freaks are beating us. Hit them with the missles!" One of the attackers said as a few of the men brought out their missles.**

 **"Uhh, do you got this?" Jaune ask as he bind the last man who try to sneak away in bird form.**

 **"Yes." Velvet said with a nod.**

Raven snorted. She didn't believe the thing on her back or her powers can save them from so many missles.

 **They fire the missile, but Velvet sent an pulse wave and sent back to them.**

 **"You know. This tribe or whatever Ravenbitch call it, is surprisingly stupid." Jaune said as saw some of them fly off.**

Raven jaw drop a little as Qrow burst out laughing.

Yang and the others were laughing at how ridiculous they look flying off.

 **"Yeah. I'm starting to think we don't need to kill them. If we prove we are stronger then them, we can recruit them for the war." Velvet said with a 'hmm'.**

 **"Can't we just kill them. It a bad idea to have them around weapons and they will back stab us the first chance they get for power and their own survival. I mean Ravenbitch said it herself, only the strong will survive and so her tribe will survive. She isn't trustworthy and is a danger to the group. And her tribe is nothing like Akomish. At least we are kind to other outside of our group." Jaune said with a frown.**

"Akomish? Isn't that your old tribe mom?" Aqua ask in surprise.

"Yes. My family is from that tribe, but when I met John, I left the Akomish to live with him." Athena said with a nod.

"Interesting. I guess grew up with them if he knew how a tribe suppose to act." Qrow said.

"Please. The Akomish is a weak tribe. They only survive this long through luck." Raven said.

"Ahem. Have you forgotten there FIVE Akomish decedent in her with power above you?" Phineas said calmly.

Raven look to see the Arc's brothers were giving her a narrow stare.

As prideful and strong she is, she knows just fighting one of these kids can do her in.

So, she shut her mouth.

 **"I know she is. Trust me, if there was ANY group near their streaght, I would have recruit them. But they are some of the best around." Velvet said with a sigh.**

 **"Yeah. Cause of that maiden and their numbers." Jaune said.**

Ozpin and his group eyes narrow at Raven, who simple cross her eyes and glare back.

 **"I get it Jaune. You rather we don't add them, but this point, we need any form of help we can get." Velvet said while rubbing her temples.**

 **"I know Vel. But if they turn on us in any form and no matter how small, I won't hestaite on putting her six feet under." Jaune said coldly.**

 **"I know you will Jaune. That go without saying, and that why she won't join us. Cause her movement will be limited and she will be force to work under Ozpin direct rules. So she trying to prove to us that she can beat US. His strongest fighters. And she made YOU insult her to trigger the fight by trashing talking on your tribe." Velvet said.**

Raven felt power rising in the room as the Arc's were glaring at her.

She made a mental note to form a peace treaty with the Akomish if they make people this strong.

 **"But didn't I lie though." Jaune ask with a smirk.**

 **"You call her a cock sucking black raven hair bitch who only good thing is her chest since her personality is shit and her booty is nearly flat."Velvet said with her arm cross, but her expression hold amusement.**

Some of the people burst out laughing as the rest of the group jaw drop at how rude Jaune was.

"Wow. Jaune must have been piss." Sun said in between chuckles.

"So glade I cover Bella ears." Jason said as he had his hands on Bella ears.

"Thank Monty." Blake said happily.

 **"...Did I lie?" Jaune said with a smile.**

 **"Sigh~ Let just go." Velvet said as she made an lasso of electricity and lunch it to the building and flew toward it.**

 **Jaune chuckle and ran toward an vent.**

 **"She agrees." Jaune said childish as he turn to smoke and went into vent.**

Spero gave a small chuckle.

"He not wrong." Qrow said with a smirk. Raven glare at Qrow with fire in her eyes.

But Qrow smirk and pointed at Phineas. Raven growl a little as she knew what he mean.

'He likes me better, so he will listen to me if you misbehave.'

She simple roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"I feel like someone is getting huge amount of hate in here. And it not Sun Butts Wokong." Jaune(PW) mumble to himself.

 **Jaune pops out on top of the building. He landed next to Velvet who was looking at where Raven tribe was heading.**

 **"Their returning to their base in this town. If we take railroad, we can cut them off." Velvet said as she saw the rails all around her.**

 **"Okay. I'll try to keep up with Neon." Jaune said as he went to a neon sigh and held his hand out.**

"With what?" Ruby ask with a head tilt.

"Is Neon one of his powers?" Coco ask.

"Maybe. We need to watch a little more to find out." Ozpin said.

 **The light seem to dissolve to Jaune hands and Jaune eyes glow pink before it went to normal.**

 **He smile as check his powers, making his hand glow before nodded.**

"I see. That very interesting?" Penny said as she scan Jaune vitals.

"What is it Penny?" Ironwood ask.

"His body suddenly change. His body is still that of a human structer, but his energy flow had change completely." Penny reported.

"How would you know that?" Ozpin ask with a rose brow.

"Penny had lose her left eye a few years back, but her father made her a new eye that can scan and see better then any eyes." Winter answer before Penny could answer.

"I see. I'm sorry for intruding." Ozpin said with to Penny, who smile nervously.

"It no problem. It didn't hurt at all. It like it never happen." Penny said sweetly.

"What a strange girl." Roman said with a chuckle.

Neo held up a sigh that said 'More so then you.'

"Your not funny." Roman said with an eyeroll.

 **"Keep up Jaune. I don't want to risk us getting separated in this town." Velvet said as she jump off the building and landed on the rail, rode it with high speed.**

"Holding hell she fast!" Mercury said in surprise.

"Yeah. Who knew using electricity can be use like that." Weiss said in surprise.

"How will Jaune keep up?" Ruby wonder to herself.

 **"I got lost once!" Jaune shouted after Velvet as he started to run, his body cover in blueish energy, making him run as fast Velvet railroad ride, leaving small lines of blueish energy.**

"I see. Neon is energy base, so his body would run as fast as Ms Rose speed. So he in no danger of losing Velvet if he keep close." Glynda said in awe.

"Those powers are bullshit." Sun said with a sigh, a little jealously creeping into face.

"To have powers like that, there MUST be draw backs." Yang said with a worry expression.

"What do you mean?" Weiss ask.

"Well, our semblance and aura's are limited and can be over taken, but their powers seem to run on something else. I think their body need some sort of 'sort' to function. Like how cars and planes need gas to move." Yang example.

"So what ypur implying is that without Smoke, Neon or Electrify, they would be drain of power." Ruby ask.

"Yes. You see how Jaune had to switch out, so there could be a reason why he had too. I mean, if was that easy to use those powers at once, he would have. But Penny words have me thinking. Why did Jaune body energy change when it was still the same body capable of using both?" Yang said as she was thin king deeper into this.

"I think you should wait on that." Ozpin cut in.

"Huh? Why that Ozpin?" Yang ask in surprise.

"I'm happy to see you thinking of this, but if we are going to find out why or if that cause of Jaune and Velvet powers, then we will have to wait for them to come here. Then we can question them about it." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, base on what we are seeing, more Jaune's are appearing at random, so we may see this version of him later." Glynda added in.

"I see. I guess I can wait then." Yang said with a small pout as she wanted to know what made them tick.

 **They kept going til they caught up with the tribe and Velvet jump off the railing, in front of them.**

 **They try to run her over, but simply made her biggest pulse wave and sent them all flying.**

"V for victory!" Nora cheer happily.

"Hell yeah. Now that how you make an entrance!" Yang said with a whistle.

Velvet blush at the cheer her other self was getting.

It feel nice to be rooted for then against like she most time.

 **Jaune arrive once they are getting out of their ride and start to tie them up with his neon powers. But he only took down 1/5 of them before they could attack.**

"I see. They're trying to adviod bloodshed. It would show how strong and how kind they are." Ozpin said with a nod of approval.

"I think it foolish. If they wanted to show their powers, they shouldn't hold back and go all and kill them. Fear is a good way to gain control of a group." Cinder said.

"Fear lead to mistrust and doubt. They need to understand that while they ARE stronger then them, they are better for taking the high ground and showing mercy. It a way to show good fate." Ozpin answer back calmly.

Cinder open her mouth to retort, but she felt a hand on her shoulders. She look and saw Blu smiling at her.

He pull her closer and whisper a few words.

"Just shut up you flase maiden. I know of you and your lackeys and your queen. I said nothing out of respect of Salem memory to spar you. I also don't want to risk ruining time itself. So just stay silent and roll with it. I would hate to bloody my hands again so soon." Blu said calmly, his eyes glowing a bit to show how serious he is.

And Cinder realize. He could rat her out at any moment. All her plains could be stop here. In a room of POWERFUL and SKILL fighters.

And the fact no video of others worlds had hinted to her being the bad guy means whoever showing these are being careful to no disturb the flow time if Blu words to go by.

So, if she were to use a word most people hate, there no 'spoilors' to her future plains or her loyalty. And Mercury and Emerald are in the clear as well.

So she just nodded at Blu who smile and lean back to his brothers side.

She made a note to NEVER piss off an Arc or Blu for that matter.

Ozpin simply rose an brow at the two and shrug.

'Most be kids stuff. Ah youth. How i miss thee.' Ozpin thought fondly.

 **Jaune fought them off with his blast attacks and his chains acting like a laser sword now, but he was having a hard time.**

Ruby squeel at how Jaune chain became so cool with lasers!

"I think my ears are bleeding!" Sun said loudly as his ears drums pops.

"What!?" Yang ask.

"What!?" Sun answer back. This went on for a while til everyone regain their hearing back.

"So, cool laser chain huh?" Sun ask as he still felt the ringings in his ears.

"It off the _chain_ huh?" Phineas said cheerfully.

Yang chuckle as everyone just sigh.

 **He was trying not kill anyone in sigh of good fate, but he was having a hard time holding back.**

 **The enemies brought out miniguns and started to fire at Velvet, who was drain at using so much energy. But she made a shield to procet herself with.**

 **They started to grin as they thought they are going to kill one of these 'freaks'.**

Velvet look worry for her other self safety.

"It look like Velvet have more then one skill. That pretty awesome!" Ruby said in awe.

"I agree. It look like a useful power." Weiss said with a nod.

 **But Velvet smirk.**

 **"Thanks for the recharge boys." She said as her energy was coming back quickly thanks to her shield ability to absorb damage and transfer the energy to her body.**

 **They stop firing as they realize they recharge her, but that all she needed. She threw five gerandes she made out of her powers and they exopled. Knocking a good number of them. She turn around started to attack the tribe to help Jaune with the swordlike object on her back, that spark to life with her power going through it.**

Ruby eye began to sparkly at Velvet weapon.

Everyone cover their ears as Ruby once again sqeaul happily at the second coolest weapon.

Everyone let go of their ears as Ruby calm down.

"That an interesting weapon. I'm guessing it help Velvet contracted her powers to a more stable melee style of fighting." Glynda said, impress by how well Velvet was fighting with it.

"Yes it does seem like it does. But it also help channel her powers and make it stronger." Ozpin said.

"Hmm, is it possible to do so for others abilities?" Ironwood ask.

"I don't think so. Aura and Semblance only effect the human body. So no." Glynda said quickly.

She knows he would try to make weapons of it.

No need for more weapons that can crush the future like those robots.

 **As the two were fighting, they notice they brought in some paladins to fight and some more fighters came in.**

"Why does it seem like everyone have those!?" Ironwood said angrily.

"Cause your security sucks." The Arc's children all said at once.

"And how you know!?" Ironwood ask angrily.

"I fought YOUR army of robots. Your fire walls was shit." Phineas said with a deadpan.

"We simply walk through many of your base with ease without notice." Train said as Jason nodded in agreement.

"In my world were war was most of my life, the enemy keep stealing your weapons." Blu said with a sheepish smile.

"Grimm's went through them like butter." Spero said with a chuckle.

"...I hate all of you." Ironwood said with a sigh as he rub his face in frustration.

"Just telling the truth." The Arc's children said in unison.

 **"Jaune." Velvet said with a slight pant.**

 **"Yeah?" Jaune said as he absorbs some smoke that was made thanks to the cars, regaining his smoke abilities.**

 **"Drop it on them." Velvet said.**

 **Jaune eyes widen in shock, but then he started to smirk.**

"I don't like that smile. It like when Jaune give Nora a permission to smash." Ren said with a worry frown.

 **"Oh this going to be great." Jaune said as he ran toward the group.**

 **He use his smoke to dodge their guns, sword or whatever they had to hit him. But he dodge a good few of them. But once he got in a good spot, he stop and focuse on his smoke.**

 **He spilte himself into three smoke flares going upward and then connecting back to Jaune body, who smiling toward the sky without a care in the world, and rocket back down. He angle his body as he did so he can land where he wanted.**

"That awesome." Bella said in awe at her father cool powers.

"I agree. I can tell this will not end well for them." Ruby said with a nod.

 **As he was coming down, they try to shoot him down, but Velvet jump behind some cars and waited.**

 **Once Jaune slam on the ground, the place exopled, making everyone within range fly and/or knocking them out.**

"Holy hell!" Sun said in suprise.

"That is powerful as hell!" Mercury said in shock.

 **Jaune body appear in the crater as his body brought his body back together.**

"That just creepy." Emerald said with frown.

 **"And that how you finish a fight in style!" Jaune cheer as he fist pump the air.**

 **Velvet came out walking, waving away the smoke, toward Jaune.**

 **"It look like we won." Velvet said as she saw all of their enemies on the ground grounding or struggling to escape their bindings.**

 **"Yep. Was there any doubt?" Jaune said with a smirk.**

"Jaune is so cocky in this world." Nora said with a rose brow.

"Well, with powers like that. I think he entailed to be." Pyrrha said with a giggle.

 **"Uhuh. So, is that all the prove you need to not make each others enemies Raven, or will we have to fight you too?" Velvet ask as she look at a raven that was watching them.**

 **The raven flew to the ground in front of them and transform to a human woman.**

Raven eyes narrow at how easily she was detected by the two.

 **"I've seen your strengths and I want you to work for me. We can use you in our ranks. Ozpin won't be able to give you what you two yearn for." Raven said smoothly.**

 **"Oh jeez wiz! We can join a cult of idiots! Golly that sounds great!" Velvet said 'happily.'**

"Oh look. Velvet does have a sense of humor." Coco said with a smirk.

"She is so done with her shit." Yang said with a chuckle.

 **"Let see. Abandon my loves ones and family for a group of idiots or stay with everything in my live that make my life FURFILLING AND WORTH and not be with a cult. Hmm, tough choice we got here." Jaune said dramatically.**

"And Jaune is still so angry at her for them insults at his tribe." Sun said with a chuckle.

 **Raven eyes narrow at the two.**

 **"Hey. You started this fight with how you desreapted us, my tribe and my uncle. So of course I'm going to treat you like shit." Jaune said with a shrug at Raven glare.**

"That fair." Neptune said.

"Man. WHAT did she say to warrant just treatment?" Mercury said with a rose brow.

 **"Here YOUR choices. Work with us against a bigger threat that can do what we just did to your so call 'tribe' and live, give us the artifacts you stole and stay out of everyone way, or die here as you will pick yourself to be an enemy." Velvet said coldly.**

 **"Pick wisely. You only got one chance." Jaune added calmly.**

"No more nice powerful teenagers." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Yep. So I hope she choose her words wisely. They look piss." Yang said with a sweatdrop.

 **Raven growl as she stare the two down.**

 **They had a stare off for what seem like forever, when it reality it was only five seconds.**

 **"Find. Tell Ozpin he will have my aid-" Raven started, but Jaune cut her off.**

 **"Help. Aide me being leader to victory, help means your helping the main factors." Jaune said with a narrow stare.**

 **"That just mess up." Velvet said with a sigh.**

Ozpin just took a sip from his mug and simply said 'Rude.'

"Man. Jaune just hate her guts." Coco said with a whistle.

 **Raven just rolls her eyes.**

As she did right now.

 **"Tell Ozpin he will have my _help_ and I will follow so as long we get our reward in the end." Raven said. **

**"You do realize if we lose this war, EVERYONE dies right. Your 'rewards' will be surviving and living and being seen as a hero. I hope you know that." Velvet said.**

"Wow. It that serious." Yang said with a gulp.

"War get bad. It never get easier." Blu said sadly, his eyes looking tire.

Phineas just brought him into a hug and patted his back.

Everyone suddenly picture Yang and Ruby doing the same.

"They are acting like perfect brothers." Ozpin mumble with a amuse expression.

 **"I do. And I do want my tribe to be reorganize for their effort they will put in this." Raven said with her arms cross.**

 **"Good. Just making sure you realize any money or dust will go to rebuilding." Velvet said.**

 **"I guess you can say we are done. We will see in a week back at Beacon to meet up with Ozpin and them." Jaune said as he fix his beanie.**

 **"I understand. Now leave if you have no other business." Raven said calmly.**

"Now that just rude." Qrow said.

"They just beat the hell out of most of her men. I be angry too." Ironwood said.

"Of course you would be." Qrow said with an eyeroll.

 **"Okay. Let go Jaune." Velvet said as she turn around started to walk away.**

 **Jaune just dab on Raven and follow Velvet.**

Eveyone just made a 'what the fuck' face, beside Nora and Spero who giggle/chuckle at that.

 **Raven rose an eyebrow in confusion at Jaune, but shrug it off.**

 **(Later)**

 **Jaune and Velvet were walking through the forest, with Velvet looking a little nervous.**

"Guess outside the city she feel more tire." Coco said with a worry frown.

"Well, there isn't many place where she can feel electricity. So she must feel drain and exhaust without her power sort nearby." Glynda guess.

"That suck." Ruby said with a pout.

"At least she with Jaune. He make smoke to fight, so if a fire start, he will be ready." Yang said with a smile.

 **"We did our mission cleaning, no one dies and I dab on the tribe. I say this been a good day." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

 **"I still don't know why you keep dabbing after every big win." Velvet said with a sigh.**

 **"Cause I can." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

"The best answer!" Blu and Spero said happily.

"We know who the funny ones in this group." Train said.

"I like them." Bella said with a giggle.

"Of course you would." Jason said as he patted Bella head.

 **Jaune reach into his vest to get out his scroll to call Ozpin, but a spray can fell out.**

 **Velvet stare at the can and Jaune started to sweat up a storm.**

"Something tell me he shouldn't have that." Glynda said with a amuse expression.

 **"Jaune? What did you do?" Velvet started slowly.**

 **"N-nothing." Jaune said with a nervous smile.**

 **Velvet eyes narrow at Jaune some more.**

"Yeah. I even know that lie is bad." Ruby said with a sigh.

"And she not good with lies in general." Yang added.

Ruby pouted in response.

 **"I-I may sorta maybe spray paint Raven tribe a little." Jaune said after a while.**

 **"How big is it?" Velvet ask with her arms cross.**

 **"It not that big...Just half of one of their base sides is cover." Jaune answer.**

 **Velvet facepalm.**

 **"Jaune."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Your an idiot." Velvet said as she kept on walking.**

Everyone burst out laughing at the interaction between the two.

 **(Somewhere else)**

 **Raven was glaring at a wall with a picture on it.**

 **The men and women behind her try to not laugh, but a snickers escape a few time.**

 **Cause on the wall was Raven face, but with nerdy glasses, tongue sticking out and nerd teeth. In her hands was one taco and a soda can. And the words 'Best Taco's ever bitches!' was in a word bubble.**

Everyone just started laughing harder. The image is just too funny to ignore.

And that the fact that Jaune manage to make it look so good and the details was amazing and made it more perfect.

 **"...I'm going to kill that blond bastard." Raven said as she walk inside her base, her eyes burning red in anger.**

 **(End od video.)**

"It look like you just got prank sis." Qrow said with a amuse expression, and chuckle escaping every second.

"Just shut up you drunk." Raven said with growl.

Everyone started to chat about what they just saw and started to show their new arrivals around the place as they did so.

 **And done. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I feel like I could have done better, but meh. I just like how it turn out for now. Anyway. it midnight now, so I'm off to bed.**

 **Goodnight and have a good day if that your time zone.**


End file.
